When I look at you
by funnygirl00
Summary: Adyna has known nothing but abuse since she was fifteen. She meets Grantaire, who in her eyes, is a man above men. However due to her being mute, communication is difficult between them. Shadows of her past continue to follow her no matter where she goes. When things change dramatically between them, can they find a way to live and love each other for the eternity they both desire?
1. Survival

**Ok, this is a kind of sequel to my story 'Where's the girl'. This is kind of a three way Les Miserables. Book/Musical/Focus on the Family audio story. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter One

Survival

Adyna tucked her just earned three francs inside her red and green bodice as she smoothed her skirts back down around her shaking legs. She watched as her latest customer, a solider, disappeared down the street to join his regiment. She wiped her lips and continued on her way down the street to hopefully see if her shack of a home was still intact.

Adyna had been living this lifestyle as a prostitute since she was fifteen and after seven years, she wasn't sure how much more of it she could stand. The Thenardier's, the benefactors who'd taken her in out of 'the goodness of their hearts,' had made her work like a slave until she reached fifteen. Then, everything changed for her.

She remembered coming back with some bread that Madame Thenardier had requested and some man had tackled her from behind. She'd fought him hard, but he took her and left her lying on the floor, bleeding and crying. He then handed the Thenardier's a little over one hundred francs. She never understood until later why he'd paid so much for her until she'd grown older.

But that wasn't all she had to endure. The Thenardier's began collecting customers for her and the men would visit her almost every day. During that hell of a time, she'd mentally and physically begun to adjust to this new form of torture. However, after one night with a particular customer had whipped her and tried sickening things on her, she'd fought back. She was rewarded with him smashing her head into the floor and she'd ceased speaking after that. She wasn't anything anymore. She was just a body that men used and she was worthless and she'd never be anything else.

She'd escaped a few months later. But freedom meant nothing, no one would hire her because she couldn't speak. So she wound up doing the same thing that she'd run away from. Prostitution. But for her it was a way of survival and living.

She walked around the corner, her eyes trained on the ground for any dropped money. She was so intent that she didn't even notice the man who was hobbling along the street until she smacked into him.

"Damn you!" The man shouted as he fell back against the wall. Her eyes widened in terror as he stepped away to grab his back in agony. She frowned, wondering how she could have hurt him but then her eyes widened as she saw his hand come away with blood. "I've been shot!"

She hastily grabbed ahold of him, supporting him to continue on his way. "What's your name?" She shrugged and the man frowned. "Can't you speak?" She shook her head. "Oh, I apologize. My name is Grantaire. Can you help me?" she nodded her head and his voice shook. "My friend…he lives…right around the corner."

She nodded and braced him as they walked around the corner to a rental building. The man climbed slowly up the stairs and he let out a hiss of pain with each step. "The key….should be under the mat." She nodded and when he stopped her at a door, she reached under the mat and grabbed the key. She opened the door and pushed it open.

He hobbled towards the bed and collapsed on it. Adyna responded by kneeling beside him. She began gently pulling his vest off his shoulder. Fortunately, the bullet had passed clean through without hitting any major arteries.

"Go get a doctor." She shook her head and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Have you done anything like this before?"

She nodded and for once she was thankful she was mute. She didn't want to tell him that she'd spent almost all her life patching up whores that had gotten beaten, abused or shot by an unsatisfied customer.

"All right." He said. "I'm in your hands."

The first thing Adyna did was search the house for medicines. Fortunately, all the drugs she needed were there. She cleaned his wound thoroughly before she stitched the wound closed. The poor man was so exhausted that he'd fallen asleep during this whole procedure.

Adyna started a fire and then curled up on the couch. She fell asleep several hours later but woke at the sound of him stirring. She'd always been a light sleeper and that kept her from getting molested at nights when the Thenardier's locked her out. She hadn't seen them since she ran away two years ago, but she knew that if they ever met up with her, they'd kill her. Or invite some of their men to gang rape her to death. But she'd kill herself before allowing them to lay a hand on her again. It had taken two whole years to save up almost three hundred francs and she needed lots more money to buy her way out of the slums.

She walked over to the man's bed and he attempted to sit up. She gently forced him back on onto the bed and shook her head firmly.

He sighed. "Fine. Well, we're going to have to come up with form of communication. Can you write?" She shook her head as he sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to teach you. But I can't keep calling you 'you' can I?" She shook her head. "How about….Chantelle? Do you like that?"

She nodded. For she'd been told that her name meant 'wretched' so many years ago that to be called something like Chantelle, made her feel awkward. She wasn't sure what Chantelle meant, but it was certainly something better than wretched.

"Good. All right Chantelle, if you'll get some books and we'll teach you the alphabet." She shook her head, closed her eyes, and tried to show him that he needed to rest. He made a face. "I've rested long enough and either you get the books or I will. That's all I'm going to say on the matter!"

Adyna sighed and did as he asked. She began to realize that when she was helping the man, she'd invited a lot more trouble than she had bargained for.


	2. Friends

Chapter Two

Friends

* * *

_Almost three weeks later,_

* * *

Adyna closed her eyes as the grocer kissed her neck. His breath tickled her ears as his hands cupped her breasts. Suddenly, the man let out a groan and she opened her eyes to see that Grantaire had shoved the man to the ground. She frowned and shook her head at him.

Grantaire had been ill for two weeks. He'd contracted some sort of cold that night in the barricade and she'd bedded the doctor and the apothecary for getting him well. She'd had several other regular customers, but she found that she was getting more than she bargained for when she added the grocer and baker to her long line of men.

She'd come back to Grantaire, tired and bruised. He'd constantly ask her if someone hurt her and she'd always shake her head. Then he insisted that she write answers down on a notepad. But she should have known that now he was on the mend that he was going to get suspicious.

"Hey!" The grocer shouted. "The tart owes me money!"

Grantaire fished in his pockets and handed the man a franc. "Here. That should be enough. Now, be gone! And don't even think of starting a fight or I'll knock you down so hard you'll think someone hit you over the head with a rifle!"

The man shot her a dirty look as he snatched the franc and walked down the alley. Grantaire's eyes were blazing as he turned towards her. "So…this is why you've been coming home like this?" she reached for the pad and he grabbed it. "If you needed money you could tell me. I have money to pay for this." She scowled at him as he continued talking. "Did you think that I wouldn't give it to you? From now on, just ask me for something and I'll get it for you. Now, we're going to find something else for you to do since that is not an option for you."

She angrily snatched the notepad from him and began to scribble her message on it. She caught on quick, but she wasn't very good at spelling. _I need to liv, Ive dun this for yers. No one wil give me work._

Grantaire patiently corrected her misspelled words. "We will find you something. Starting right this minute, now, tell me can you do anything? Can you sew?" She nodded. "That's good, because I know someone who was looking for a seamstress." Her mouth fell open in astonishment. He laughed. "Come on Red, let's go get you something nicer to wear."

She threw her hands up in dismay at her nickname. She hated it and he called her red all the time. Her hair wasn't even that red! She took the notepad and scribbled. _Don't call me red._

He laughed. "All right….Red."

She groaned and pushed at him while he laughed at her. She liked his laugh and she liked his blue eyes that seemed to stare straight through her. She followed closely behind him as he moved throughout the city with ease.

They walked for about fifteen minutes until they reached a nicer part of town. From their, Grantaire pushed her inside the nicest dress shop she'd ever seen. Her mouth fell open as she stared at all the dresses inside.

"Hello." The saleslady said as she practically sashayed up to Grantaire. A small pang of jealousy nipped her in the stomach and she shook it off. "Looking for a dress for someone special?"

"A friend." He turned and gestured towards her. "Chantelle needs a new dress." The lady's face flashed in surprise as she studied her. Grantaire didn't seem to notice. "Now, she's mute, so I'll be speaking for her."

She winced. "I see. So, What color would you like?" The lady asked her. "A blue perhaps?"

She shook her head as Grantaire spoke. "Something pink."

The lady's face froze. "Pink?"

Grantaire nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure? With her complexion-"

"I'm sure that I want pink." Grantaire insisted.

"A red head shouldn't wear pink." The sales consultant said.

"I don't agree there." Grantaire groaned. "I said pink, _I'm _buying the dress, and I want to see her in something pink. Now, go get one!"

The saleslady sighed and walked away. Adyna blushed and wrote on her pad. _Shes right._

He took the pencil and laid it down on the paper. "She's wrong. Trust me Chantelle, you'll see that I'm right."

"Excuse me," a young man tapped Grantaire on the shoulder. Grantaire turned and both men stared at each other before laughing. "oh good God! Grantaire!"

"Marius!" both men hugged each other. "So you survived?"

Marius nodded. "Yes. It's amazing. Enjolras thought you were dead!"

"He thought I was dead?" Grantaire laughed. "I thought _he _was dead."

"No, he's very much alive. In fact, I'm attending his surprise engagement party tonight."

"Surprise engagement party? I thought he was all ready engaged to Eponine."

"He is, but she wanted a much more proper proposal than the one she received in the barricades."

He laughed. "I remember, bullets flying over their heads. And what about you and your Cosette?"

Marius smiled. "We're getting married next Sunday and I insist that you attend. In fact, I insist that you come with Cosette and I to surprise them."

"I don't know. I don't have anything proper to wear. Enjolras has sloppy taste."

"Since when did that matter to you? Anyway, I think you look great." Marius laughed. "You look better in Enjolras's clothes than he did anyway!"

Grantaire shook his head as he gestured to the blue vest and brown pants. "I know, I thought he only wore black and white."

"Same here."

"Here you go." The saleslady as she handed Adyna a simple pink dress with a little white lace on it. She stared at the beautiful dress in amazement. She'd never seen anything quite as grand as this in her life.

Grantaire nodded. "Yes. Chantelle, go try it on."

"Who's this?" Marius asked.

"Oh this is Chantelle." He explained nonchalantly. "She helped me away from the barricades. She had no place to go so we've been staying at Enjolras's flat."

"Figures. I steered clear of that place for weeks. Too many ghosts haunting the streets these days."

Grantaire nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes, I imagine I hear some of our old friends."

"Come." The saleslady repeated. "You need to try this on." She nodded and followed her. But once they were out of earshot the lady hissed at her. "The man's a fool. He can put fine clothes on a whore, but that's all you'll ever be. Whore!"

The words were nothing new to what she'd been called before in her life, but this was the first time that she'd actually felt the sting of those words.

* * *

**So sorry about the delay, my computer crashed and wiped all my chapters! So I had to retype this one all over again. **


	3. Reunion at the engagement party

Chapter three

Reunion at the engagement party

Adyna smoothed the dress and walked out. Marius saw her first, but Grantaire was talking to him. She smiled as Marius spun Grantaire around and his babbling ceased instantly. He smiled and nodded at her as he studied to from top to bottom.

"See," he said to the saleslady. "redheads do look good in pink. So, how much do I owe you for it."

"This one's on me." Marius said as he reached into his pocket despite Grantaire's protests. "Now, I won't hear a word of it. You bought a dress for Eponine, I bought one for Chantelle, now Enjolras needs to buy one for Cosette and that'll make us all even. Now, lets go."

Chantelle was nervous and fidgety the whole carriage ride. Cosette engaged in conversation with Marius and Grantaire. She could tell by the cut of their clothes that they were of the upper class. She couldn't understand how someone like them knew Grantaire. Or even Enjolras, from what she knew of him, he was a leader of their latest revolutionary battle.

Cosette, while a pretty thing, seemed to be nervous around her. She secretly wondered if she knew somehow about her past.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the grandest house she'd ever seen. Grantaire whistled. "Well, Enjolras is certainly in the money."

"He's not taking any of her money." Marius pointed out. "She has her own fortune."

"Of course, he's too honorable for that." Grantaire peered in the window. "Oh my word, Enjolras is proposing to her on the grand staircase!"

She hurried over to the window and observed the couple. Enjolras was on bended knee and sliding a ring on Eponine's finger. The couple were obviously very much in love and didn't care if people observed them kissing boldly in public.

Grantaire shook his head, took her by the hand, and tugged her inside the grand house. She wasn't surprised when they were stopped by the footman.

"Your invitation?"

"I'm a friend of Enjolras."

"No one is permitted without an invitation. You must leave."

"Fine." Grantaire shrugged and turned to walk away before turning on his heel and running down the corridor to grand hall! Several footmen ran after him. She ran for a few steps but then she was slammed to the ground by a footman and she lay there stunned as she was hauled up from the ground. She didn't see Marius and Cosette anywhere nearby as she was dragged towards the hall.

The footmen stopped dead in their tracks when they observed Eponine, Enjolras and Grantaire all locked in a fond and friendly embrace.

Enjolras shook his head, causing a lock of his hair to stray over his face. "He shot you in the back!"

"He's a lousy shot." Grantaire joked. "So, it's a good thing he was on their side, Heaven forbid he was on our side!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and gave Grantaire a gentle shove. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"And I see things haven't changed between the two of you." Grantaire said. "I watched the proposal through the window." He elbowed him. "Smooth Enjolras."

"Well, you can be the best man." Enjolras said. "I was going to ask Marius, but I'm sure he'll understand."

"Break the rules and have both of them stand up as the best man." Eponine said as she tossed her hands. "How could you choose between them both?"

Grantaire laughed. "Enjolras, you've corrupted her. She's thinking outside of the box now."

"Indeed."

"Excuse me," the footman said dryly. "is this….gentleman and his lady friend staying?"

Enjolras frowned. "Lady friend?"

"Oh that's Chantelle." He explained. "And she's not what you think."

"Of course." Her father interjected. "Can you not see that they are old friends and any guest of my son-in-law's, is a guest in my house."

Grantaire held his hand out towards her as she was released. "Come on Chantelle. It's all right."

Eponine surveyed her as she walked towards Grantaire; she appeared to be surveying her as she scribbled down the message on her notepad. _Are you all right? _She then held up her message to Grantaire and he glanced at it.

"Yes. I'm fine. They didn't hurt you did they?" She shook her head. "Good. This is Enjolras and Eponine. Guys, this is Chantelle; she's mute so you will have to read her notes. She's also learning how to read and write as well, so pardon the misspellings."

Eponine smiled kindly at her. "All right. Grantaire, why don't you bring her to the wedding?"

Adyna nodded and smiled at Grantaire. He studied her a moment, searching her eyes for her answer before grinning. "Well, I guess that's a yes!"

"Good!" Eponine said latching onto Enjolras's arm. "Now, we're supposed to open the dance. Grantaire and Chantelle, I wish for you two to join us."

"No!" Adyna was shaking her head in agreement with Grantaire. "We don't dance."

Enjolras frowned. "Tonight you will. It can be your wedding gift to Eponine if you like."

"They've all ready given me one, Enjolras. More than you know." She gave him another quick tug. "Now, I shall have remember to employ a dance instructor for you so the day we get married you can at least waltz decently."

"Dancing is a waste of time!" Enjolras said with a dark scowl.

Grantaire leaned close and whispered in her ear. "They're always arguing. You're in for a treat. It's most amusing."

She shrugged as Eponine stretched up and studied her soon to be husband, matching him back with a scowl. "Dancing is a form of art, not to mention it gives you a chance to hold me."

"No!" He said testily. "Eponine, I _will not _take dancing lessons!"

Eponine snapped at him. "Enjolras, we can dance anytime, but you can only dance at your wedding once!"

"Eponine," he hissed. "we're in public."

"That's never stopped you before!" She shot back as she moved towards Grantaire. "Come on, you'll open it up with me and don't argue with me!"

"Eponine!" Enjolras protested.

She ignored him and dragged Grantaire onto the dance floor. Enjolras began cursing mildly in French under his breath. Grantaire looked as if he were about to be hung. Enjolras growled and mumbled as he stomped to reclaim his fiancée back.

Adyna shook her head. Those two were going to have an interesting life together. Enjolras pulled Eponine into his arms and smiled at her. They danced for a bit while Enjolras murmured something in Eponine's ear causing her to laugh. When she didn't stop laughing Eponine stretched up and boldly kissed her future husband. Several people chuckled while others turned up their noses at them.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "I tell you, I never thought I'd see that ever happen. I tell you, within hours of meeting, they solemnly swore that they'd hate each other."

Adyna watched the two of them dancing before scrawling on her notepad. _Do you dance?_

Grantaire nodded. "Yes. Why?" she set her notepad down and tugged on his arm. He groaned. "You too? What is it with women and dancing?" she shrugged before smiling at him. He exhaled as she held out her hands. "Alright, but don't get used to this."

Grantaire's hand went around her waist and he pulled her close. Her skin tingled as he placed his warm hand in hers. Her heart fluttered as a strange warmth flowed over her body. But it was more than that; it was if someone had breathed life into her. She was slowly starting to feel alive after an eternity of being dead and she wondered if Grantaire had something to do with it.


	4. To Hell and back again

Chapter four

To Hell and back again

* * *

_One month later,_

* * *

Grantaire was slightly drunk when he returned to Enjolras's flat. She rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist as he stumbled out of the carriage. He laughed. "Thanks."

She nodded and helped him up the stairs. Surprisingly, he didn't trip on any of them. They'd been at Enjolras and Eponine's wedding and Grantaire had a little too much to drink. She didn't like men who drank, but Grantaire somehow managed to pull off this puppy look that made her smile at his condition.

She'd become friends with Eponine and Eponine enjoyed spoiling her tremendously with little shopping trips to help furnish Enjolras's flat. Enjolras had purchased the whole flat and he had plans to renovate it. She didn't see the point in it, but Eponine and he had a plan and they were going to go through with it. They were returning from their honeymoon in Italy, courtesy of Eponine's father, in a few weeks. And judging, by the way those two looked at each other, there was a good chance Eponine would be announcing that she was pregnant soon.

She reached under the mat to unlock the door while keeping an eye on Grantaire from the corner of her eye. He was whistling contentedly watching her. She straightened and unlocked the door. He walked in and she followed him then locked the door.

She jumped as she felt Grantaire's arms around her waist. He didn't do anything, merely held her close to him. He turned her so her back was against the wall. He interlaced their fingers together and smiled down at her.

_**You are drunk. **_She thought as she stood there against the wall. Grantaire played with her hands and smirked at her.

"You know," his words were only slightly slurred. "you're pretty." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not…that drunk, not to realize that you are."

She stood there, waiting for him to move away from her. He did neither, he surprised her. He leaned forward and began gently kissing her jawbone, her cheek and moving up towards her ear. Her heart began pounding and she realized that her lungs weren't getting enough air. Grantaire tugged her closer so their bodies met and she twitched as his hands moved down to her waist.

Shivers shook her as she felt his hands massage her waist, his thumbs always grazing her hips. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders as he continued kissing her. His kisses, brought tears to her eyes. They were so gentle, so kind and beautiful to her.

Adyna didn't know how to respond to his actions. She was used to abuse, torture not gentle hands and tenderness like he was showing. She opened her mouth…and for the first time in years….a moan came out of her mouth. She was actually feeling something that was strange and new to her. She'd never felt love, but this was probably the closest she'd ever felt to it.

Grantaire didn't seem to notice. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her heart jumped up in her chest as his lips continued gently working her neck. Shivers ran up and down her body. Her lips frantically tried to form words and she was able to gasp out his name.

"Gr…ant…aire."

That sobered him instantly. He pulled away and looked at her. "You spoke?" she could only nod. "Try again." She opened her mouth, desperately wanting to try, but the words wouldn't form. "Come one Chantelle. You can do it."

She pushed away from him and he let her back down to the floor. She opened her mouth, desperately drying to form the words that were sitting on her tongue, but they wouldn't let themselves be heard no matter how hard she tried. Tears fell down her cheeks as she spun around and began hitting the wall with her fists.

Grantaire grabbed her hands and pulled her back against him. "Shh," he murmured. "give it time Chantelle. Give it time."

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Her heart pounded in her chest, but that ceased after he placed her on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then turned on his heel to lie down on the mattress that he'd slept on all the nights before. He didn't try anything else and almost instantly, she heard him snoring contentedly.

She couldn't sleep. She was upset and frustrated with herself. She'd spoken his name, but couldn't speak a single word. She wanted to get away. She wasn't going to leave, but she did need peace of mind. She wasn't paying attention as sighed and rounded the corner.

The next thing she knew she was pulled into the muddy alley and she found herself looking into the cruel eyes of Montparnasse.

"Miss me?" He laughed. "Well…..Thenardier's waiting for you! I didn't think it would take me too long to find you. And guess what," he leaned forward and she gagged and she shifted backwards. "I get to have you first!"

Adyna struggled and fought him as he dragged her down the alley into the hole of Paris that she'd fought so hard to get free some. Now, she was falling back into the Hellhole she'd escaped from and no one was going to be able to save her from these flames.

That's when she felt a hand grab her from behind and she saw Grantaire! How he'd woken up so quickly she'd never know but she could have kissed him. He pulled her free and hit Montparnasse hard enough to knock him down!

"Run!" He ordered her.

She turned and ran into two more thugs. They held her and more emerged on the scene. Grantaire was fighting with Montparnasse. One man smashed a bottle over Grantaire's head and he slumped to the ground unconscious. Two men grabbed him under his arms and hauled him down the alley and a sick feeling washed over her as they were all ushered to the sewers that she called Hell.

* * *

Adyna was emotionally dead again. She'd been raped by all ten men at least twice in the last few hours in every way these men could think of. Her body, mind and soul cried out and pleaded to God to make her death soon. Grantaire, had been tied to a chair and forced to watch the men defile her. They were shameless as they feasted on her like a starving vulture.

Thenardier laughed. "After all, we've done for you. You just…take off, and leave us flat. Well, now you're gonna learn you lesson."

Suddenly, the door crashed open and twenty armed soldiers entered the room. She exhaled in relief as one went to untie Grantaire. She couldn't understand where they'd come from or what they had in mind, but she was glad to see them.

The commander promptly began arresting all the men on charges of rape, kidnapping, malicious intent and various other charges. Grantaire, as soon as he was free, pulled his shirt up and over his head then moved towards her. His eyes remained on her face as he pulled the shirt over her revealed body. She exhaled in relief and burrowed close to him.

She cried silently, being mute, even her sobs were silent. Grantaire pulled her close to him and brushed her hair back from her face. He didn't speak, but she could _feel _everything he wanted to say and that was comfort enough.

"Is your name Adyna?" The officer asked. She nodded. "You're to come with us."

"What for?" Grantaire asked.

"That does not concern you."

Grantaire tightened his grip. "Everything about her concerns me."

"Are you two married?"

"No."

The officer gripped her wrist. "Then it doesn't concern you."

The man pulled her towards him and she pushed at him. Grantaire took a swing at the man, but was knocked down when he was hit from behind by another man. That was the last thing she saw before lapsing into unconsciousness.

When she woke, she was in a richly furnished room, lying in a silk nightdress, on a bed with velvet comforters. She had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten there.

* * *

**I'm just getting back into the swing of things. My brother joined the National Guard and he took off the day before to begin training in Georgia. Almost all of my family got up at 3:00 AM to see him off at 4:00 AM. So things are a little quiet lately.**


	5. Changes

Chapter Five

Changes

Adyna pushed the covers back and silently groaned as her lower body protested in agony. She winced and scanned the room for her clothes; they were nowhere in sight. She moved towards the closet and pulled the doors open to reveal a closet full of the most handsome dresses she'd ever seen.

The door behind her opened and a richly dressed man and woman entered. The man showed no shame as he studied her every inch. She moved towards the bed to grab the robe that was lying there.

"See?" The woman said. "The spitting image of myself."

"I see what you mean milady. There can be no doubt in anyone's mind." He cleared his throat. "Are you certain you want to go through with this?"

"Yes!" She nodded emphatically. "Eponine resembles nothing of her! They don't look alike. I confess to carrying her and Charles will be exposed as what he is. A fraud and an adulterer!"

The man nodded. "Now, now I shall be off to present my case. You may get some fortune from him yet. Good day milady."

The woman walked up to her, a calculating look on her face. Adyna also read revenge and sadness in her eyes. She studied her face carefully before speaking. "I'm your mother."

Adyna could only stare at her in silence. She'd been told that her mother had died and now, here she was, as bold as life in front of her. She didn't feel anything, she wished she did. She had to feel something! Anger, curiosity, hatred, shock, surprise or even joy. However, she felt nothing. The woman took her arm and guided her back to the bed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. The Thenardier's have been placed under lock and key and they will never see daylight again if I have my way and I usually do." She sighed. "I shall tell you what happened." She sat down beside her and began explaining in a collected voice. "I was young and foolish when I met your father. I gave into his disgusting desires, I became pregnant and he left me. I wedded another man and once our marriage was official, I told him I was carrying you. As you can imagine, he was furious with me.

I did care for him and he for me, but all that changed as soon as I revealed you. He ignored me for months until you were born. He said the sight of you disgusted him and he insisted that I give you away." She shook her head. "And a few days later, he came home with his illegitimate daughter. I tried to find you again, but it was no use, he insisted I call it off and we resume life as usual."

Adyna stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist as she attempted to take in everything that had been said. She hadn't expected that she'd been conceived and given away in such circumstances.

"It is my wish that you at least let me try to rectify my mistakes." The woman stood up and moved towards her. "I know it's a lot for you to take in and I won't press you for an answer right away." She cleared her throat. "I noticed you were looking for something to wear. I'll call in my maid to help you."

An hour later, she'd been bathed in warm perfumed water and her skin gleamed. She'd gotten into the most beautiful white dress she'd ever seen in her life. Her hair had been combed, curled and scented. She could only stare at herself in awe as her 'mother' came in the room.

She smiled. "You look beautiful. Don't you think?" She shrugged. "Now, I am aware that you are mute. The Thenardier's revealed that you stopped talking after an attack on you. You were hit on the head. I've got a doctor coming to examine you. He'll make an examination of you and inform me if it is possible for you to speak again. I'm fairly certain you can." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You appear to be a very strong girl and I'm certain that you can handle the trials that are to come."

* * *

_A week later,_

* * *

Adyna kept her head straight as she filed out of the courtroom as all eyes studied her closely. Her mother, Mrs. Trudelle, walked calmly and proudly out of the room. The day had been a long and hard one for her to understand.

She recognized Eponine's father when he entered the courtroom, but he'd passed by her without a second glance. He probably didn't recognize her in all of her finery. It took her moment to realize that Eponine's father was her mother's husband.

His lawyer had painted an interesting portrait of her mother as an unfaithful wife with several instances to clarify it. He also announced the existence of a daughter who she'd been carrying before her marriage to her husband.

Her mother's lawyer painted an equally disturbing portrait of her stepfather. A man who demanded his reputation be so clean that he ordered his wife to abandon the child and then brought his mistress's child into the house for her to care for.

Adyna was then presented to the court as the missing child. They had several sworn statements attesting to the fact that she was the forsaken child. This fact alone seemed to prove that Mr. Trudelle would cheat on his wife. The whispers in the courtroom had grown louder as time had gone by. Then, they grew to outraged shouts when the divorce was granted, but Mr. Trudelle had to continue to support his wife until she was married.

Eponine's father shot her a look of anger as he passed her by. Her mother took her by the arm and lead her out of the building. As they got into the carriage, she heard someone shout 'Chantelle'. She stuck her head out of the window and looked around. She saw a man, running towards the carriage. No! Not a man, it was Grantaire!

The carriage jerked forward and she slipped. "Adyna, sit down." her mother said quietly.

She opened her mouth, she wasn't talking as often as she'd like, but she was getting better. "Stop."

Her mother frowned. "Why?"

"Stop."

When her mother frowned, she jerked the carriage door open and jumped out! "Adyna!" Her mother screamed as she rolled on the ground, knocking down a young man.

"Whoa!" He said as he helped her up from the ground. "Are you all right?"

She licked her lips and looked around. "Yes."

"Chantelle!"

She pulled away and turned to where Grantaire was running at her. She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she took in his appearance. His shirt had come undone and his hair was flying about his face. Grantaire flung his arms around her in a tight embrace and spun her around in the air.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her back down on the ground. He exhaled and pressed her tightly against him. "Thank God you're alive." He breathed. "I've been looking for you for weeks." He pulled back and studied her face. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

His smile broadened. "You're talking?!"

"A…little."

He laughed lightly. "That's good. Are you sure you're all right? I mean, after all you jumped out of that carriage."

"Adyna!" Her mother said sharply. "What are you doing? That is highly improper!" she sighed and pulled a little bit away from Grantaire, but he didn't let his hand leave her waist. "And did you apologize for knocking monsieur Ramin Arlington down?"

She shook her head. "I'm…sorry."

Her mother spoke. "And I apologize for my daughter's incomplete sentences. She's overcoming a traumatic event in her life and her speech should improve with time."

Ramin laughed. "Don't worry. She seems to be very charming."

When those words came out of his mouth that made her examine him. He was well dressed, handsome and his build was similar to Enjolras's. Except he had bright blue eyes and short black hair.

Her mother smiled. "Well, we must be off. Be sure to call on us one day."

He nodded. "I will."

"Chantelle." Grantaire said. "Where can I find you again? After all, I've been combing all of Paris for you!"

She nodded and licked her lips. "Rue de la," her voice failed her and Grantaire rubbed her shoulder gently. "Roseau. Number….219."

He nodded. "All right. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded. "Good." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "God, I missed you."

She smiled at him. Her mother took ahold of her arm and moved her towards the carriage. "Good day monsieur." Once they were in the carriage her mother hissed at her. "You are not to see that tramp again! I didn't take you from the streets to send you back to them again!"

She wanted to argue, tried to argue, but again, her mouth was against her. So all she could do was listen to her mother degrade Grantaire and wonder how she'd gotten into this mess.


	6. Chills and shivers

Chapter Six

Chills and shivers

Adyna ducked out the front door and stood at the gate anxiously awaiting for Grantaire. She couldn't wait to see him and she eagerly scanned the streets for him. To her dismay, a carriage pulled up and it was that Ramin Arlington.

"Hello!" He said as he got out of the carriage and went up to her. She extended her hand in greeting; he took it and kissed her palm. "A lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes." She croaked.

"I trust your speech is improving daily."

"Yes."

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "And never fear, I know all about your circumstances that caused your speech to disappear." Heat filled her cheeks. "Don't misunderstand me. Believe me," she studied his blue eyes and they appeared to be sincere. "I find it most admirable that you were able to rise above those circumstances to become a princess."

"Adyna." Her mother said as she came out of the house to greet Mr. Arlington. "I pray you do not intend to keep Mr. Arlington stand on our doorstep all day long."

"No, I was….waiting for…Grantaire."

Her mother's eyes flashed with unspoken anger. Mr. Arlington cleared his throat. "This Grantaire…would he be the young man who I observed embracing you yesterday?" She nodded. "Is he a suitor of yours?"

"No!" Her mother bit out rather hastily, but she softened her tone immediately. "My daughter has that part of her life behind."

"Grantaire….rescued me." She inhaled. "He is my…best friend. And I….love him like…a brother."

"Ahh, so things come to light." Mr. Arlington smiled. "Then…I need not be worried about him?"

She shook her head as she replayed the kiss that Grantaire had given her.

"Chantelle?"

She looked up and waved at Grantaire who was running towards her. His clothes were probably nice when he started out this morning, but now they hung about him. However, she personally preferred Grantaire in his somewhat untidy state, it suited him.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "Oh, you look lovely this morning!" He set her down and studied her. "Hmmm, I think I prefer you in pink instead of yellow."

She laughed lightly but her mother and Mr. Arlington frowned. "On the contrary," he said. "I believe she looks beautiful in whatever she wears."

"So do I," Grantaire said. "but it's an secret between the two of us."

"When I was….working the streets…he bought me a…nice dress…to replace my rags."

"Marvelous pronunciation." Grantaire said. "Five words without a hitch. You only said one word to me the whole time I knew you. remember?"

She blushed and nodded as she remembered the kiss. "Yes."

"Shall we come inside?" Her mother said briskly. "It's growing a little chilly outside."

* * *

_Several long hours later,_

* * *

Tea was very awkward for her. Ramin was obviously definitely interested in her and wanted to know everything he could about her. Grantaire was interested in figuring out where she'd been and what Ramin wanted with her!

Ramin, was a very interesting well-traveled man. He inherited his unusual name during his parents honeymoon. His mother was attacked by robbers in the hotel and a passing man, heard the struggle and fought the men. He died…unfortunately, but not before revealing his name. His father was very grateful and vowed to rename his first son after him.

Judging by the approving looks her mother was giving Ramin; he was quite the catch. A handsome, eligible gentleman who'd gained some attention by writing books about the places he'd been to. His books, while very interesting, also had pictures inside to add spice to the reader's imagination.

Grantaire, well, he was just being Grantaire. He refused to call her Adyna, she'd always be Chantelle to him. He was loud, laughing and never a cross word for anyone. Not even to her mother, when she chose to drop a rude comment about him, he always turned it about into a joke.

Her mother, had enough of that and stood up. "Will the two of you care to take a tour of the house?"

"I'd love to." Ramin said. "It's a charming place you have here."

"Thank you. We can do the outdoors another day. It's so disagreeable." Mr. Arlington nodded his agreement as he stood up. Grantaire didn't, causing her mother to shoot a look at him. "Aren't you joining us?"

Grantaire shook his head. "I'd love to, except, Chantelle promised to give me a tour of the outdoors."

Her mother frowned. "You did."

She didn't, but she knew Grantaire wanted to talk to her privately. "I did."

"I see."

Grantaire stood up and helped her out of her chair. "We'll be in shortly."

She cleared her throat. "We won't be long."

"Very clearly spoken." Ramin said. "I shall look forward to you giving me the tour of the outdoors."

"Be sure to put on your cloak!" Her mother called after her as they walked towards the front door.

She nodded. Grantaire grabbed her cloak and tucked it around her shoulders. She shivered as his hand caressed her throat as he drew his hand back. He opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

"Now," he stated. "where's the best place to talk without being seen?"

"There's…a lake in the back."

His brow arched. "Perfect. I've really got to talk to you alone."

Something in his tone made her shiver. "What about?"

He smirked devilishly. "That…I will tell you when we're out of hearing and seeing distance."

She smiled uneasily as they neared the lake. Once there, Grantaire guided her under the tree. Her heart pounded in her chest as he gently leaned her against the trunk of the trees. The branches of the trees covered them entirely from the view of the house.

"What," she licked her lips. "did you…want to talk about?"

He cleared his throat. "You and…that kiss." Heat filled her face as he leaned forward. Curse that handsome face and blue eyes of his! "That's been bothering me since you vanished." He murmured as he gently stroked her cheeks. "I don't remember it very well. And the more and more I've thought about it, the more I realize how I've wanted to kiss you again."

"Grantaire." Her voice came out a hoarse whisper as his hand gently tilted her face upwards towards him.

His hand caressed her waist and slowly traveled upwards as her breathing increased dramatically. Feelings, she hardly recognized grew inside her and she struggled to understand what they meant. Grantaire leaned froward slowly and kissed her on the lips. Her heart jumped in her chest at the gentle touch of his lips.

The first kiss, was like a magical whisper of a fairy's wing. The second, breath mingling with skin, but still potent. The third kiss, his hands slipped around her shoulders and he pressed her to him. Her knees buckled and Grantaire grabbed her about the waist as she grabbed for his shoulders. Her madly beating heart pleaded for mercy, but he didn't give her any. He pulled her tighter and closer to him.

She gasped for air and turned slightly in his arms to regain her senses. Grantaire pressed her against him as he kissed her cheeks and neck before resting his face against hers. Chills and shivers assaulted her as his breath tickled her neck.

Grantaire rested an arm on her shoulder while running his hand slowly through her curls. "Oh God in heaven," he breathed. "I think I'm in love with you."


	7. Various proposals

Chapter Seven

Various proposals

At that Adyna shook her head and pulled away from him. "No!" She croaked out as she turned to run away from him. Grantaire grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against. "No! We can't!"

"And why on earth is that?" He asked.

"My mother, for one." She stammered. "And I-I don't love you."

Grantaire's grip around her waist grew tighter. He didn't say anything for a long time, but she could feel him studying her very closely. "I don't believe you." She exhaled deeply as he turned her in his arms. This position forced her arms to press against his chest. Grantaire leaned forward and pressed light kisses to her forehead. "Otherwise… you wouldn't have respond to me the way you do."

"I don't-"

"The first word you spoke in ten years was my name." He said softly. "remember that moment? I've seen a look in your eyes when you think I'm not looking at you that tells me you care. You don't stammer or get tongue tied when I'm with you," he paused for a moment. "at least, not until just now. Chantelle, you make my heart sing. But then, I did give you a name that meant 'singer'. Accident? I think not."

She bit her lips as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Grantaire, you need to understand," he tilted her chin up so she wasn't addressing his buttons anymore. Her heart pounded at the sight of his piercing gaze. "I-I don't know what love is."

He frowned. "Chantelle?"

"How could I?" She shook her head. "Who'd show it to me? The Thenardier's? My customers? The men who…raped me in front of you?"

His eyes saddened. "Chantelle, you allow my touch. Why? Is it because my touch means more to you than you realize? I haven't forgotten what happened to you, Chantelle. When you were gone I woke up crying for the agony that you went through. However, I know your temperament more than I know you. I watched your eyes when I told you I needed to kiss you again. Your eyes were clear and there was no sign of fear or anything. You didn't say 'no,' you didn't push me away. you leaned into me, you wanted more and you know it."

"I-I don't know, how to be…when I'm near you." she closed her eyes. "You have this….affect on me."

"That's good." He cleared his throat. "Now, before we draw suspicion about being out for so long, answer me this. What about this Ramin, are you in love with him?"

"No."

"Good, so I've no reason to jealous."

"He's jealous of you."

He had the nerve to grin. "That's good."

"Why?"

"Because, it always makes relationships like ours much more interesting." He paused. "But what do you know about such things anyway?" He sighed. "You've never felt love. I'm not giving up on you Chantelle. I lost someone once and I'm not going to loose again. I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating."

She trembled and straightened up. "We should head in now."

He nodded. "I should be leaving actually. Now, don't you go falling for that Ramin behind my back."

She shrugged. "I'm not falling in love with anyway."

Grantaire chuckled. "Actually, you're falling in love with _me_!"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Now why would you say something like that?"

"Because, I'm going _to make you_ fall in love with me."

"I won't though."

He pushed the garden gate open and waited for her to pass by it before closing it behind her and pinning her against it. "Really? You seem so sure of yourself."

"No more than you are sure of yourself."

"Ahh," he flashed her that puppy dog look that was almost her undoing. "I have reason to be. You seen, an angel told me at Eponine's wedding that _we _were going to be the next couple."

"You're funny."

"Tell me this at least, have you any feelings for me at all? Other than the amused feelings you hold for me at this moment."

"Well, I'll admit," she inhaled and whispered. "I like it…when you kiss me."

Grantaire laughed and pressed a kiss on her nose. "And I love kissing you! I intend to be kissing you as often as I can."

"It's because, you're always so gentle with me."

"It's not me." He took her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. "It's you. Your touch…has the power over me."

"Adyna!" her mother's voice was like a dash of cold water between the two of them.

Grantaire quickly brushed invisible debris off her shoulder. He winked at her before turning to her mother. "Ms Trudelle, I'm afraid I must be off."

Her mother's face was stiff. "Don't let me detain you."

Grantaire nodded before taking her hand. "Until tomorrow?" He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her hand. "This time tomorrow, in the garden."

"I can't." She hissed.

"You will." He straightened and walked away.

He tipped his hat to her mother who immediately walked up to her. "Have you sense of decorum?" She demanded. "What if someone saw you? I'll deal with you later. Now, get inside, Ramin and I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Her mother half-dragged her back inside the house. Ramin was looking at some paintings in the parlor and he turned to acknowledge them.

Her mother guided her to a chair before going to stand in a corner. "Well, Mr. Arlington has something to tell you."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "as I've told your mother. I've been everywhere and I have known lots of women. Don't take that the wrong way," he added hastily. "There was never any feelings for any woman I've known because….they were all the same. You, are different." Her heart began to pound as his words began to sink in. "I've never felt _anything _like this for anyone before in my life."

Ramin's words slowly began to hit Adyna hard and she prayed that she could pass out at this moment but she didn't. Somehow, she stayed conscious as he strode towards her and grasped her hand.

"I've asked your mother's permission for your hand in marriage and she has consented. I'm not asking for an answer from you because I know this must be so sudden for you. But I do wish to know…if you will allow me to court you."


	8. Things she cannot do

Chapter eight

Things she cannot do

"Adyna." Her mother said somewhat sharply, bringing her back into the world. "Don't leave him waiting."

She cleared her throat. "I-I wish to….speak to Mr. Arlington privately."

Her mother frowned at her but nodded. "As you wish."

She waited patiently for her mother to shut the door. Ramin sat down beside her and she did nothing to indicate she wanted him to move.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry…but I find…while it may be possible to… accept your offer. I find it impossible for me to…consider matrimony with you."

He sat down beside her. "I see. I suppose…I've been too hasty in this for you."

"It's not you, it's me. I believe…that marriage should have love in it."

"I agree."

"And….I-I don't….think I can love anyone." At his frown, she replied. "I've been raped and abused…since I was fifteen."

He nodded solemnly. "I'm aware of that."

She stared at him. "And…you don't care?"

"Should it Adyna?"

"it should…I'm not pure."

"True, but then…why should I judge you for something that isn't your fault?" he asked. "After all, it was beyond your control. But you cannot let it rule your life."

"Now you sound like Grantaire."

He blinked and was silent for a moment before replying. "Well, at least we have that as a common ground. You cannot hide behind your fears forever."

"I'm not afraid of anything." She bit out. "Anything."

"You're afraid of love."

"I can't be afraid of something that I can't give! I can't even have children and I know that for fact! I can't say anything more than that!" She said as she jumped up from the sofa. "Please!"

Ramin's hand shot out, rested between her left hip, and left side. She gasped and stood there looking at his hand. she waited, waited for him to make a move or something. However, he didn't, his hand stayed there for a moment, before removing it.

He cleared his throat. "Forgive me. I'm not asking for anything right away. Please, take as much time as you need and desire." He gently brushed a strand of her hair back from her eyes. "We'd both be good for each other, consider that as well."

She sighed as she nodded. "My birthday is in…..two months. If I accept you….I shall announce my engagement….that day."

"All right." Ramin cleared his throat. "May I….kiss you goodbye?"

She smiled slightly. "No one's…asked that of me." Not even Grantaire. He had informed her of his intentions to kiss her but hadn't asked her permission.

"So…have I your permission?"

Adyna pondered for a moment before nodding. She figured that Ramin at least deserved a chance as well as Grantaire. Besides, Grantaire was a mile ahead in the running anyway.

Ramin leaned forward and gently kissed her mouth. warmth spread throughout her as her senses slowly began to drop the walls she'd put up around her heart regarding Ramin. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

She nodded. "All right."

He stepped away as she sank back on the sofa. She closed her eyes and began breathing, forcing her spinning head to take in all that had happened.

Barely three minutes later, her mother came in. "Well? Did you accept his proposal?"

She sighed. "I accepted his offer of courtship. But I do not think…I shall accept his marriage proposal."

"What is wrong with you? don't you have any sense Adyna?" Her mother was on the warpath. "He is a good man! Do you think men like him come around every day?"

"No. I'm aware he's a good-"

"But you'd rather have scum like that…Grantaire run after you."

"He's not scum." She explained patiently.

"Ha! He has no profession, he probably lives off his parents, and he can't even dress himself properly! He has no manners and if he wanted to marry you, he couldn't even support you!"

"I don't want to marry anyone."

"You will." Her mother declared. "Everyone will. But I will make sure that you will marry well." Her mother stomped towards the door, she paused and then turned towards her. "I gave orders that, that tramp will not be admitted into my house again. I expect that my orders will be obeyed."

Adyna stared as her mother slammed the door behind her. She closed her eyes as silent tears drained down her cheeks. She wanted to fight, but couldn't, all the fight had been knocked out of her years ago. She'd learned the hard way that by fighting, you would wind up getting hurt way more than intended.

* * *

_Tomorrow afternoon,_

* * *

Adyna stirred and opened her eyes to find herself peering into Grantaire's face. She gasped and he covered her mouth. "Shh, don't scream."

"What…are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I climbed over the fence." He pulled her up from the chair and hustled her under the protection of the willow tree. "So, I see you showed up as I requested."

She shook her head. "I was reading."

"Sleeping."

"Whatever."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her against him as he leaned against the tree. "Your speech is improving."

"Thank you. I've been taking…singing lessons. It seems to help."

"Immensely. Tell me, when are you going to leave this place and come back with me?"

"Never."

He bit his lip and bobbed his head. "All right, I'll buy that for the moment."

"No." She closed her eyes and pressed her hand against his chest. "I'm serious. My mother has forbidden…you to come here again. For me to even see you."

"Then keep your eyes closed," he instructed as he laced his fingers with hers. "and you shall be doing what she requested."

"There's more." She inhaled and looked down at his feet. "Ramin Arlington is courting me. I must accept his proposal in two months time."

Grantaire stiffened and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for anger to pour from him. it did, but in a manner she didn't expect. Grantaire spun her around, pressed her against the tree and kissed her hard!

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed his shoulders. He pressed her tightly against him and began kissing her face multiple times as if he were declaring her as 'his.' As her heart exploded in her chest she pushed him aside and rested her head against his shoulder.

She could feel his hand clench in her hair, feel his breath against her ear. "And you," he ground out. "tell them, that _you _belong to me!"

She bit her lip as a tear ran down her cheek. She pulled away and shook her head. "I can't."

"You can." He stated as he gripped her shoulder's tightly. "And you will."

"Grantaire. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Adyna?" Her mother called. "Where are you?"

She gasped. "Stay here and please…leave me."

He grabbed her arm and touched her heart. "I'll stay there," he touched her head as well. "and I'll stay there too." He squeezed her hand before hissing. "As long as I'm there, I will never leave you."

She ducked under the tree and approached her mother. "Yes?"

"Ramin's invited us to a dinner party at his house tonight. Come. We must get ready right away."

Adyna prayed that Grantaire hadn't heard that and that he wouldn't show up on Ramin's doorstep somehow.


	9. Belonging Nowhere

Chapter Nine

Belonging Nowhere

Adyna's heart pounded in her chest as she nervously clutched her fan in her hand as she gazed about the room. She'd created several faux paus's at the dinner table to her mother's embarrassment. That included knocking her glass of wine over….twice. she'd choked on the pheasant and then had a small case of hiccups.

The women all avoided her as if she had the plague. Ramin's mother was somewhat cool towards her. Ramin, bless his soul, he tried his best to make her feel as comfortable as propriety allowed. It was a horrible feeling for her, she felt almost like a prisoner in the world she was now living in.

She turned towards the collection of books and began glancing at them. Spying a book of poetry, she pulled it out and began to read it. Feeling something unusual under her fingertips on the book cover, she looked down at it. she frowned at the substance. It was blood. She'd seen it on enough it to know what it was. It was unusual that in a house that was pristine as this, blood would be on it, fresh blood from the looks of it.

"What's that you have there?" Ramin asked from behind her.

She glanced at the author as she turned towards him. "Tennyson."

"Really?" He leaned against the bookshelf. "He's one of my favorites."

"I did not know."

"Are you familiar with his works?"

She shook her head. "I know a few bits and pieces, I don't really get a chance to read as often as I like." She smiled sadly. "I knew his 'Lady of Shallot' when I was on the streets. A little girl about eight, she could only remember a few lines that her mother had told her."

"Which lines are they?"

She cleared her throat and began to recite. "There she weaves by night and day; a magic web with colours gay. She has heard a whisper say, A curse is on her if she stay to look down to Camelot."

She was surprised to realize that all eyes were upon her in the room. She cleared her throat and handed him the book. "I should sit down."

"Oh no," an elderly gentleman from the corner said. "please, continue."

Ramin nodded. "Yes, I had no idea you were such a spell caster."

A woman from beside her sniffed coldly. "I'm surprised that…you know how to read. After all, you've been among trash all your life."

Adyna held her breath at the woman's thinly veiled insult. She merely nodded her head and looked down at the floor.

"Yes." Ramin said stiffly. "And an even bigger shame that she has to be around some trash still."

Everyone gasped and murmured at his bold words. The woman jumped up. "How dare you?"

"I dare Miss Steele because you have insulted a guest of mine. A guest who is very dear to me in more ways than you can ever realize." Adyna stared up at Ramin as he continued passionately speaking. "She has had a miserable, harsh and cruel life. From what I know of what she's endured, it's a miracle she's still alive. The torture and horror that she's been through would have been enough to kill you in one day! Yet she survived it for almost ten years." Ramin gripped her hand tightly. "Now, I demand you apologize to her or leave my house immediately."

"Ramin," Mrs. Arlington said. "calm down. you mustn't exert yourself."

Ramin nodded at his mother while staring at his guest. "Well? Are you going to apologize?"

The woman drew herself up from the chair and shook her head. "I'm leaving. I will not apologize to…to, scum like her!"

Everyone gasped and murmured among himself or herself. Ramin nodded. "All right. However, I have a low tolerance for scum as well. And as soon as you leave I will see to it that your….presence, is no longer admitted into my house. Leave now!"

Adyna watched as the woman stalked out of the room. Cheeks flaming, she went towards the opposite door. "Excuse me."

She was intent on getting some fresh air outside and she needed to feel as if not everyone was waiting for her to make a fool of herself.

She made it to the nearest tree and leaned against it; inhaling and exhaling rapidly. She heard footsteps behind her and wasn't surprised to see that it was Ramin.

"Are you all right?"

She sighed. "I'm such a fool."

"Yes you are." Her head jerked up at those words. "You're foolish to think you're a fool."

"I don't belong here." She turned on her side to view the brilliant stars up above. "I don't know where I belong anymore."

"Don't think such things. You belong here. You're a wonderful girl, one of a million. And that's better than being one _in _a million."

She smiled. "Thank you Ramin. You're special too." She let him wrap his arms around her as she sighed. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me in there."

"I'd be glad to do that for as long as I lived."

Something in his tone caused her to frown slightly. She pulled away and murmured. "I should be going now."

"All right."

He released her and she stopped. She had to be honest with him. "Ramin, I-I must be honest with you. Something's…changed when I told you about Grantaire."

"You're in love with him?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I'm in love with no one. But…he's in love with me. I just wished to say…that…now, I have two hearts to be gentle with."

Ramin nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me." He took her arm and escorted her towards the main house. "Now, let's get you home."

She sighed. "I don't deserve you. Why can't you be like Grantaire and get upset with me?"

"Because you're being honest and I care for you." He explained simply. "How could I be upset with you at all? I trust you…it doesn't sound to me as if he trusts you."

"Or…he doesn't want to loose me?" She groaned. "I'm sorry. I've never been in love with _any man _in my entire life and now I have _two _men who wish more than friendship from me."

"Well, at least you're being open."

"Ramin?" Mrs. Arlington and her mother were hurrying towards them. "Come inside, it's cold out here."

"Yes mother." He turned and kissed her hand. "May I call on you this Saturday?"

She glanced at her mother who was shooting her an encouraging look. She smiled. "I'd love to."

The carriage ride was filled her with her mother demanding every detail of what had come between them in the garden. She'd kept their conversation about Grantaire to herself but responded honestly about everything else.

It was a little after ten when they arrived home. She'd told her maid to retire after kissing her mother goodnight outside her door. She stepped into her room with as sigh. As she closed the door a hand go over her mouth and she was pinned against a strong male body!


	10. Lessons in Love

Chapter ten

Lessons in Love

Adyna was spun around and her eyes bulged as she saw that Grantaire was the man holding her. Her heart pounded as he dropped his hand from her mouth. She gasped and leaned forward to rest her head against his chest. "You….scared…me."

He wrapped his arms about her. "My apologies, but I couldn't risk you screaming."

She pulled away. "I may do so. How'd you get up here?"

He smirked. "You have a trellis under your window. very easy to climb."

She groaned. "And only you would think of something like that. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well," he crossed his arms. "I observed you and Ramin in the garden."

"Were you spying on me?"

"Yes." He studied her. "I heard you tell him that I was in love with you."

she nodded. "I'm being honest with him."

"A little too honest. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him everything that passed between us. That may make us far less civilized if we meet again." He commented. "He's hiding something from you."

"I haven't gotten that feeling yet."

"I can tell." He leaned against the wall. "I also heard that you're still struggling over the feeling of love. Shall I teach it to you as you?" Grantaire asked as he gestured towards the open dictionary beside her bed. "Yes. I believe I shall."

"Grantaire?" He tugged her towards the bed and set her upon it. her heart pounded in her chest as he climbed onto the bed in front of her. "Grantaire…don't."

"Why not?" He said as he tugged the book into her lap. "I've locked the door, no one shall disturb us."

"When did you….never mind. This," she croaked out. "is so…not proper."

"Since when are we ones to care for propriety?" He cleared his throat. "Now, this is a lesson. I want you to read the definitions of love." He pulled closer her closer against him so their knees touched. "That is," his voice dropped to a low murmur. "if, you can handle it."

she shrugged and focused on the definition of love. She cleared her throat and began to read. "A strong liking: a strong liking for or pleasure gained from something." Grantaire leaned forward and slowly ran his hands across her exposed neck and she stopped reading. "Must you do that?"

"That's an interesting question. I shouldn't, but then," he asked seriously. "shouldn't I?"

"You're confusing." She continued to look at the dictionary. "Something that elicits deep interest and enthusiasm in somebody." He pressed a kiss against her neck and she snapped. "Grantaire!"

"Keep your voice down and keep reading or someone many hear you!" He hissed at her. "And I don't think you'd like that."

"This is stupid!"

"I don't think so." He boldly tugged her sideways into his lap so she was pressed against his chest. "Now, continue."

She didn't know why she was letting him push her around in this manner. After all, one scream and he'd be out of here! But then, she didn't want to see him break his neck after climbing down the trellis in such haste.

"Sometimes used as an," she licked her lips. "affectionate word to somebody loved."

She stared at the next definition as the heat and chills of embarrassment ran all over her body. Grantaire sensed it and instantly said. "Continue."

"Grantaire."

"Continue!"

Her voice faltered for the moment as his hands crept up her sides. "A passionate feeling of romantic desire and... sexual attraction." She jumped as he rubbed his thumbs over her breasts. "Grantaire."

"Continue Chantelle."

He pressed his fingers harder against her and she let out a quiet cry. Grantaire's blue eyes pierced her heart and she had to tear her eyes away from his face before his intense gaze threatened to pin her there in his arms forever.

"Very strong affection," Grantaire leaned forward and kissed her neck. "or an intense feeling…. of tender affection…. and compassion. Grantaire!"

"Keep reading!"

His lips grew more insistent and shiver ran all over her. She lifted the book to her face to read the last definition. "A romantic affair," Grantaire pressed her against him. "possibly….sexual."

The book fell from her hands as she found herself on her back with Grantaire ontop of her. She inhaled deeply as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. her heart jumped in her throat at the touch of his lips to hers. She shifted underneath him so he could press himself deeper against her. But when she parted her legs, Grantaire broke the kiss and shook his head.

"No Chantelle."

She stared at him. "What?" Had she read the signs wrong? Hadn't he indicated that he'd wanted to go farther? "But I thought-"

"No, I'm sorry about that. I do want to Chantelle, but I know you. you did that out of habit, not because you wanted to."

Shame flooded her cheeks and she nodded. "I guess I did."

"Hey, think nothing of it." He rolled her ontop of him and smiled softly. "besides, I wouldn't do it like that, I'd want _you _to make the moves on me."

"Me make-" her eyes widened and she pushed at him. "no way! This is the most preposterous suggestion ever!"

Grantaire flipped her on her back and stared down at her. "Not at this moment, I should have clarified that. Unless," he ran his hand down her shoulder's. "this is a lesson you want me to teach you at this moment.

She gasped at the cold touch of his fingers as he stroked the deep vee of her neck. "You….are….amazing."

He laughed lightly. "Thank you!"

"I hate you…I hate…this…hold you…have on me." She closed her eyes. "How is it…that you can make me almost want something that I know I don't want?"

Grantaire's face grew serious. "Because, I want you and some part of you knows that you want me too. I can't make your body or heart respond to me. As of this moment, maybe…they're telling you something that you don't want to know."

"And…what would that be?"

He was quiet for a long time before commenting. "To let me make _love _to you. show you what it's supposed to be like." He touched her face. "Maybe that's the key to the whole thing. Teach your heart, mind and body what it is to feel love by someone who loves you."

She shook her head and squirmed uncomfortably. "No Grantaire. I can't."

"Neither can I, nor will….if I can help it." he sighed. "But God knows that I won't be able to succeed in keeping away from you for long."

"You are…such…a…rebel."

He laughed. "Well, I was in the revolution."

"Besides, I don't think I'd require you to teach me that lesson of making love anyway. I'm an expert on it."

"No you're not. You haven't even finished the first page on that lesson." He gently touched her face as he pulled her up. "When you've finished that book, you'll be an expert on the subject." He kissed her cheek. "I better be going."

She nodded. "You should. My reputation is damaged all ready without adding you climbing out of my bedchambers."

He laughed. "I shall try not to damage it much more. But believe me Chantelle," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I shall bring love back into your life."

"You don't give up don't you?"

"No. I'll never give up. I'll never give you up. And if you marry Ramin, I swear I will charge up the church steps and say you two can't get married."

"You care for me that much?"

"I love you that much. Say it."

She bit her lips and repeated. "You….love me that much?"

He nodded. "I do. I'd pull the stars down the sky from the heavens for you."

Tears filled her eyes. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone."

"Does anyone? I don't feel I deserve you, but I _know _that we belong together."

"I wish I were as sure as you."

"And I'm certain that we will have children."

"I know we won't."

"You will. You've been on that herb thing that keeps you from getting pregnant. Well, you've been off it here."

"But," she blushed. "inside me. It's too damaged…I couldn't possibly be able to."

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. But I know we will, I know we will."

* * *

**Ok, definetly a delay coming. I've got cookies to take to two fire stations, I'm giving my first dancing lesson tonight. I've got elder sitting tomorrow, my grandfather is getting married the day after and then we're celebrating Valentine's Day on Sunday because everyone will be home!**


	11. Love that isn't safe

Chapter eleven

Love that isn't safe

Adyna's door's banged open with a crash and she looked up to see her mother in the doorway with a huge scowl on her face. She turned on her side as her mother stomped up to her.

"If I'm wrong, then I beg your pardon, but I need to know now." She inhaled before asking. "Was there a man in your room last night?" Adyna's heart jumped in her chest and she could only stare at her mother in stunned silence. Her mother groaned and slammed the door. "So, it is true!"

"Who said-"

"That doesn't concern you!" Her mother stomped over to her and collapsed on the bed beside her. "I bet it was that Grantaire wasn't it?" She nodded. "Good God Adyna have you no shame?"

"He came to me." She said. "I didn't invite him here."

"And I bet he had his way with you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Don't tell me the thought didn't cross his mind."

"He wants to but…he didn't last night."

"For the moment, next time he will!" She crossed her arms. "Adyna, I thought you wanted better for yourself than him. You're out of the gutters; you're a lady now! You have a man who has power, fame and position. He's in love with you, he defends you and he wants to marry you! In addition, what are you doing? You're throwing all of that away on the likes of _him_! I thought you hated the gutters!"

"I do!"

"Then why him?" She demanded. "Why? Why do you insist on remaining in his company?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "I don't know! He-he has this…power over me! I don't want to fall in love, I don't want to make love with another man on the face of this earth again!" She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "But Grantaire…I don't know. I know he cannot support me or anything. Ramin's honorable, reliable and perfect but….I don't…feel the," she groaned. "I hate to say it but…spark between us."

"Adyna, you cannot allow these feelings to develop." She said. "He's everything you're trying to escape. Ramin adores you. you didn't see his face when he first saw you, I did. It was if he'd just seen the sun the moment he met you!"

"And with Grantaire…he says I make his heart sing."

"But he also tries to take advantage of you in the same breath! Honestly! After all you've been through and he tries to take you!"

"It wasn't like that. Honest. Well….I guess it sorta was." She sighed. "I now think, he was… reading me."

"Reading you."

"Gauging my reactions. See how I'd react, see what I need help with."

"But that is not his place!"

"He wants it to be. He wants…he wants me."

"I know that!" Her mother said. "I know men. I could tell he wanted you the moment I laid on him!"

"Not in that way mother. He wants to marry me."

her mother's face went white and then went to red in a matter of seconds. "And you Adyna? Do you want to go back to that life in the gutters?"

"No!"

"Then listen to me!" Her mother stood up. "I know I wasn't in your life, but it was no fault of my own! I want to make it up to you and if you want to change your life then you must listen to me! he's not good for you! he can't support you and he couldn't even give you a decent place to live if he married you!"

"Don't be so hard on him."

"it's not safe, that kind of love isn't safe. I want the very best for you. do you think he and his lifestyles could be perfect for you?"

Adyna looked down at her hands. "I don't know. Probably…not."

"If you ever expect to cut free from that life you've left behind, you need to break all traces of that life style. He's definitely part of that life you've lived, you've got to let it all go." She sighed. "Now, yesterday I arranged for our home in London to be opened up. We will be leaving this afternoon. The servants have all ready begun getting our things ready. You will go with me, spend some time away from him and learn what you really need. you need much more that he can ever offer you. trust me, I know what's better for you."

* * *

_Downtown,_

* * *

Adyna knocked on Grantaire's door and he called. "Come in!" She pushed the door open and he looked up from the paper's he was working on. His face lit up and he dropped the quill pen. "Chantelle!"

she smiled. "Hi. What are you doing?"

"a bit of business." He said conversationally as he tapped the paper's on the desk. "It appears that you owe me quite a sum of money. In fact, by you coming here tonight, would actually add quite a bit more to the debt."

She frowned at him in confusion. "I owe you money? what for?"

He tapped the papers. "See for yourself."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way to view the papers. "Right." she frowned as she looked at the papers. "These…are empty."

"Right." Grantaire said as he pressed himself against her. she let out a yelp and spun around to see him grinning down at her. "In fact…you owe me the sum of…one kiss."

Her eyes widened. "Did you sit up all night planning this?"

He laughed. "Yes. Actually, I borrowed this from a friend."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And when do you want this 'debt' paid off?"

he leaned forward. "Right this second."

She turned her head aside. "Grantaire, I'm leaving Paris tonight. I cannot stay."

He stiffened physically and emotionally as if he sensed that what she was going to say next was going to be unpleasant. "You're leaving? Where to and for how long?"

"I don't know where yet."

"How can that be?"

"Honest, I swear it! mother refused to tell me. Somewhere in London."

"London!"

She sighed. "In fact…she's given me an hour to bid you farewell…..forever."

Grantaire was silent and then her words sunk in. "Forever!?"

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. she's forbidden me to have any contact with you in the future. This is the last time we are to see each other again."

"I'll be damned to if I see you walk out of here never to return again!" Grantaire pulled his shirt open as he grabbed her palm and pressed it against his beating heart. "Feel that! Do you feel that? Can you feel how fast my heart is beating?" She nodded and her breathing grew fast. "I want this to last forever! I can't let you go ever!"

She gasped as his other hand circled her neck to yank her against him to crush her lips in a bruising kiss. Every portion of her body melted and she threw her arm around Grantaire's shoulder desperately. He felt her guard fall as he gripped her waist, stretching her body upwards until she was upon her toes. She moaned as his hands firmly massaged her waist, her side, her shoulders and her breasts.

Her heart was in her throat and she could barely breathe. She pulled away from him when her heart felt as if it were to explode.

He gasped against her closed eyes; his arms tight around her waist. "I want you, I need you, I love you, I must have you in my life. I want you so much, it hurts; I could die if I don't touch you."

She gasped. "Grantaire."

"I know you love me." Passion rang in his voice. "I tasted it on your lips this time I kissed you."

"Let me go," she asked as he kissed her again. "please."

"Stay Red." Her heart melted at that nickname and tears puddled in her eyes. "Stay and be mine."

She pulled away and shook her head. "You know I cannot."

"If you walk out that door," he warned. "my heart will broken and shall remain so until the day you fix it. believe me, only you can fix it. the day will come when you realize that my arms are the only home you've known and want to stay in. pray to God that it isn't too late."

Adyna ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. the tears flowed down her cheeks and she ran all the way home. She was more frightened from what had passed between them than anything she'd ever felt in her whole life. Was she in love with Grantaire? She'd never felt like that towards anyone! Was this what love is supposed to feel like? She wished she'd been able to experience some sort of love in her life at least once!

It took her a good thirty minutes to get somewhat near home and she hadn't realized how winded she was until she dropped to her knees in the middle of streets gasping for air. She felt arms around her waist and looked up to see Ramin and another man helping her up from the ground.

"Dear God." He proclaimed. "Doctor, let's get her in the carriage now." Ramin lifted her and set her inside the carriage. "What happened? Were you attacked?" She couldn't explain that she was running away from feelings so she simply nodded her head. "Who were they?" She shrugged. "Did you see them?"

"Stop questioning her." The doctor said. "She can barely breathe. She must calm down."

"I'm sorry."

"We must get her home quickly."

Ramin pulled her close and rubbed her shoulders. "Everything will be all right Adyna. I promise. Everything will be all right."

However, Adyna couldn't help but wonder if everything would or could ever be all right. And did he have the right to actually tell her that everything would be all right?


	12. A Sisters Advice

Chapter twelve

A sister's advice

* * *

_In Paris, weeks later,_

* * *

It had been a plot.

Adyna shouldn't have been surprised when Ramin and his mother arrived on her mother's doorstep the day after they arrived at their London home. Ramin had stopped by almost every day since and she'd gotten to know him very well. They did almost everything together and she found that she honestly did care for Ramin very much. But then, what woman in her right mind wouldn't?"

He was patient and respectful. However, he did have a tendency to treat her like a glass goddess that was high on a pedestal. He was very careful when handling her. he'd always ask permission to kiss her or he'd studied her before he took her hand. He always conceded every argument to her.

Two days from now, she was celebrating her birthday party and she'd be giving Ramin her answer. She was going to answer accept his proposal because it was inevitable. Like, where else was she going to find a man who treated her so kindly?

Well, Grantaire…he was never far from her mind. And no matter how hard she tried to forget him, he constantly tucked himself into a little corner of her mind that drove her insane.

"Adyna?" Her mother said. "Are you all right? You haven't said a word all day today."

She nodded and glanced around the park. "I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"Pretty deep thinking."

"Chantelle!" She spun around to see Eponine and Enjolras hurrying towards them.

Her mother frowned. "Ignore them."

Adyna shook her head. "I can't, they've seen me."

"Chantelle!" Eponine threw her arms around her and hugged her. "Oh, what are you doing here in London? Are you well?"

"Yes."

Their eyes widened and Enjolras laughed. "You're talking too. I shall have to talk to Grantaire about keeping secrets from us. Where is he?"

Adyna's smile faded and her mother spoke. "That man is in Paris. And this isn't Chantelle, this is my daughter Adyna." Eponine's eyes widened and Enjolras protectively placed an arm on her shoulder. "And I want nothing to do with you."

Eponine grabbed Adyna's hand. "But…I wish to talk to her. I mean…she is my sister after all."

"No, you will not talk to her."

"Listen," Enjolras said as he walked towards her mother with a threatening look on his face. "my wife has a right to talk to her. If you don't wish to stay here, then you may leave!"

"How dare you!" Her mother shrieked. "You…you wild, revolutionary, pauper!"

Eponine sighed. "Now mother-"

"Never call me mother! Adyna, we're leaving!"

"Yes." Enjolras said. "You are, but she isn't. Good day."

"I'm warning you-"

"Good day!" He snapped. "She'll be back in an hour. Now leave!"

Something in Enjolras's tone and stance made her mother shrink back and direct her attention to Adyna. "One hour. I mean it…or I will call the police."

As her mother stomped off in a huff, Eponine shook her head. "Enjolras, you are-"

"Wonderful?" He offered.

Eponine laughed. "Yes darling, you are, but that wasn't what I was going to say." Eponine turned towards her. "Now, tell me everything." She walked to a small table and sat down. "I guess I must get used to calling you Adyna now instead of Chantelle."

"You can call me Chantelle." She confessed. "I prefer it actually."

Enjolras nodded. "Indeed. Adyna means 'wretched' while Chantelle means 'singer,' I don't suppose you knew that."

She nodded. "I did." She cleared her throat. "How are you two?"

"Very happy." She squeezed Enjolras's hand. "In fact, Enjolras and I are going to have a baby!"

"So soon?" Adyna's eyes widened. "Congratulations. Are you two happy?"

"Happy?" Enjolras said. "Very. But I wasn't when she told me. We were taking a bath-"

"Enjolras!" Eponine shrieked as her face went red.

"She almost drowned me!" He said. "It's a miracle that I lived to see you!"

"You really shouldn't-"

Adyna laughed. "It's all right. After all…I'm not new to…husband and wife talk."

"Right. Tell me," Enjolras asked. "how are things with you and Grantaire? Why isn't he here in Paris with you?"

Adyna looked down at the table and ran her fingers around a hole in the wood. "He…couldn't come."

"That's a lie." Adyna's head jerked up at Eponine's words. "You're in love with him."

"I don't know what love is." She said. "So don't say I'm in love with him."

"You're looking to hard to find out what love is. You haven't realized that you're experiencing it at this moment."

"Mother…doesn't approve of Grantaire. It wouldn't be a good match for me."

"So? She didn't approve of Enjolras either." She linked her finger with her husband's long fingers. "Look at us." She did as she asked. "Enjolras is the richest man in the world and he is perfectly flawed." Her husband leaned closer to her as she continued talking. "He puts my needs above his, he's considerate…most of the time."

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

"But you two were made for each other. It shows. It doesn't show with Grantaire and I."

"Actually, it does." Enjolras said. "It took a while for me to figure it out, but she saw it before me. But then, Eponine does have an eye for romance. As I found out when she played matchmaker with three couples successfully while on our honeymoon!"

Eponine elbowed him. "I told Enjolras at the wedding that you two were going to get married because you two had to be meant to be."

"No. That is not possible. Beside," she cleared her throat. "I promised Ramin Arlington, I assume you've heard of him?"

Eponine nodded. "Yes. I've met him a few times. He seems to be a good man."

"He is. I promised him…that I would answer his marriage proposal in two days time."

"And?" Ramin asked. "Are you going to accept him?"

Adyna picked her nails. "Yes, I think I will."

"Why?"

"He's a good man and he doesn't ask much from me like Grantaire."

"What does Grantaire ask for that Ramin doesn't?"

She sighed. "Nothing. It's just…I feel him asking for…me. My love, my heart, my body, and my soul. He wants all of me."

"And what do you want of him?" Eponine asked. "What Grantaire is asking for is all I ask of Enjolras and what he asks of me."

"I don't know." Adyna buried her face in her hands. "God knows I've asked Him to show me what to do, but I don't know what He asks of me yet."

"Maybe it's because He's all ready told you."

"And what is that?"

"Grantaire would never hurt you."

"I know that!" She said. "I don't understand him! He says…he won't press me and yet…we get trapped in these…romantic moments that grow out of control! The reason I'm here is because he came to me in my room!"

Eponine's eyes flashed. "Did he-"

"No, he didn't." Enjolras said. "He wouldn't."

"He didn't." She said. "But still…he openly admitted that he wanted to. He's always….pushing me. He's constantly telling me how much he loves me and how he cannot live without me. I don't understand all of this. He wants to teach me to love, show restraint and yet, he'll touch me, kiss me and put me in these compromising positions."

"Ahh," Enjolras said. "but then, one cannot really play the game of love fairly. In addition, teaching it, that's a very difficult thing to do so honorably. Especially when you're deeply in love with the girl as well. And I knew Grantaire before his life was a shambles. Do you know what we used to call him?"

She shook her head and Eponine leaned forward. "Do tell."

"We used to call him a wolf."

She laughed shortly. "A wolf? How strange."

"No, because when he was after something, like a wolf, he'd chase it down. You know that some wolves will stalk a prey up to thirteen miles?"

"No I didn't dear, but stick to the subject."

"Well more than that, wolves are very intelligent. Wolves also mate for life. They pick their mate and remain with their mate for their whole lives." Adyna stared Enjolras as he continued talking. "Grantaire is like that." He explained. "He has the aggression of a wolf when it comes to something he wants, in this case you. He will honor your requests to wait, because he loves you. But when he sees you, I can imagine it's hard to stop his nature from wanting you, his soul mate, near him all the time."

Adyna dropped her gaze, trying to drink in all he was saying. Grantaire….as a wolf. The thought was amusing, and yet it made sense to her….in a very weird way.

"Enjolras," Eponine said gently. "this is hard enough for her. We've probably confused her enough."

"Don't worry." She said. "You're both just trying to help a fool such as I." Adyna stood up. "I must go. but I do wish to see you two at my birthday party two days from now." She reached into her purse and handed them a calling card. "Please come."

Eponine nodded. "I will and I shall let you go after you answer me this. Have you been happy since you've left Paris?"

"No." She shook her head. "I've been…pleasantly melancholy."

Eponine nodded. "I remember those days. Do you think you could be happy with Ramin, or any other man as long as Grantaire walks the earth?"

Eponine's question, though simple, hit her hard enough to force her to sit back down on the bench she'd just vacated. Her mind reeled and to her surprise, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Think on that." Eponine said softly. "No one can tell the heart whom to love. For the name of the one you're destined to love is imprinted on your heart long before you're born. True love is just once in a lifetime…don't let it pass you by."


	13. Ramin's confession

Chapter Thirteen

Ramin's Confession

* * *

_Two days later,_

* * *

Her mother tapped on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes mother."

She released the bedpost so the servant could dress her. Her corset was so tight that she could have sworn that she'd pass out in two hours time. She had a rich, pale pink silk dress that was the most wonderful she'd ever seen. The seamstress actually had sewn real roses to the dress.

Her mother waited patiently for the gown to be pulled over her head and the ties to be drawn tightly. Her mother then stepped forward with a box. Upon opening it, she realized that it that it was an exotic necklace. It was molded out of solid silver and the jewels were made from pink diamonds. There were matching pink diamond earrings, carved in the shape of a rose.

"These have been in my family for generations. Now, they will belong to you."

Adyna nodded and held her breath as the necklace was paced around her neck. Her fingers shook as she put her earrings in.

As her mother admired her, a maid tapped on the door before entering. "Pardon me milady but, there is a Ramin Arlington that wishes to speak to the misses privately, if you will permit it."

Her mother's face brightened. "Yes! I will! Adyna head downstairs immediately. Where is he?"

"In the terrace."

"Go on down there immediately. You know what to do."

Adyna nodded and moved out of the room to retreat down the stairs. Her heart pounded in her chest as her feet clicked down on the steps. She pushed the door open to see Ramin was outside.

His face light up as he turned towards her. "Adyna." He muffled a cough in his hand before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a long box. "I'm sorry to be here so early but Mother asked that I give to you before the party."

"And you're a man of your word." She opened the box to reveal a delicate white, lacy fan. She gasped as she opened it to see it had pink and silver beading. "This…is beautiful. I thank your mother from the depths of my heart." Ramin coughed and Adyna frowned. "Are you all right? Maybe we should go inside."

"I'm fine. I need…to talk to you." Ramin continued coughing. "And it's… urgent."

She frowned as he continued coughing. Concern radiated over her as his coughing grew worse. "Ramin?" He coughed into his handkerchief and as he drew it away from his mouth, her eyes bulged at the sight of blood that was in his handkerchief. She gasped and grabbed ahold of his elbow. "You're unwell! You must got to a doctor at once!"

"There's…nothing to be done."

She stared at him. "What…are you saying? You're ill."

"No. I'm fine."

"No! Grantaire said you were hiding something from me! Is this what you've been hiding?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth. "I'm dying."

She stared at him. Not a stunned stare, but a stare that allowed her to take note of Ramin's physic. How could she have been so blind? He was not healthy looking at all. His skin was pale, he'd lost weight and now she could hear his cough's ringing in her ears at various occasions.

"Why…didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Why?"

"I don't want pity from you or anyone." He stated. "I wanted your love and I wanted to win your heart out of love."

"Oh Ramin. You're not dying! I won't allow it!"

"God has different plans." He had the audacity to smile. "I'm just stepping through the door of this world to another world beyond the door."

"Stop it!" She said as she ran her hands through her hair. "How can you act this way?"

"Because, I've had a good life. I've been happy. I just…want to try to spend my remaining time on earth happy for you."

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh Ramin…now I feel terrible."

"You're turning down my proposal." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She shifted. "I was considering-"

"Adyna," he squeezed her hand. "it's all right. I guess, deep down inside me that I knew you were going to turn me down. In addition, it was not fair of me to ask such a thing from you. I couldn't make you happy as long as I wished. It would be unfair of me to hold you to a vow that may be broken in a matter of months."

"Months? Ramin!"

"Now, easy, calm down. I made a mistake, I took advantage of your feelings."

"No."

"I did. I was a fool to think that you could fall in love with me. now, we shall always love each other as the best of friends. I think…I shall always be more in love with you than you are with me. but, I think, it is better for the two of us to remain as friends."

She sighed and kissed his hand. "Ramin. You're a good and wonderful man. Are you sure, that you won't let me marry you?"

"I'm sure." He nodded. "I'm positive."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'll never understand you."

"I'm sure I'll never understand you either."

She sighed. "Let's go back inside. I don't want you breathing in much more of this night air."

"You sound like mother."

She sniffled. "That is the last thing I wish you to think of me as."

"Adyna!" Her mother said quickly as they entered the house. "What is Eponine and her husband doing here?"

"I'm my birthday." She said. "I invited them. Please, no arguing mother. I do not think I could stand it."

"You stand it! Did you see who they brought with them?" Her mother frowned. "What's the matter? What's happened? Why are you crying?"

Adyna sighed as glanced towards the main entrance. Her mouth fell open in shock as she saw Grantaire standing there beside Eponine and Enjolras.


	14. Again

Chapter Fourteen

Again

Adyna stared at Grantaire, her hands shook and she covered her mouth for fear that she'd scream. Tears built up in her eyes as the strongest, mix of emotions flowed over her. She had never felt such happiness or anything so strong in her life before. She wasn't sure if she was going to start crying out of happiness or pass out from the mere pleasure of seeing him.

Grantaire, looked as handsome as she remembered him, probably more so than she remembered. His typically messy locks were combed, he was in dinner apparel and he looked like a gentleman.

"Adyna!" her mother's voice brought her back to the real world. "I want them to leave."

Adyna could only stammer as Grantaire walked up to her and studied her. Her heart pounded in her throat as he stepped closer and took her hands. "Chantelle."

She squeezed his hand back. "Grantaire." She inhaled and spoke. "I've missed you …a lot."

A light lit in Grantaire's eyes. "Really? You've truly missed me?" She nodded as he inhaled sharply. She knew Grantaire well enough to know that he wanted to whisk her out of the room. "Have you been having fun?"

"No." Her voice broke as she shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "I've been…miserable."

He immediately caught the hint. "Oh Chantelle." Grantaire pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder's. "My love."

"Adyna!" Her mother shouted. "You! Footmen!"

Eponine grabbed her and propelled her to the terrace. "Go! go!"

Enjolras laughed. "Go on you two, I'll hold them off!"

"Adyna get back here!"

Adyna gasped as Grantaire picked her up in her huge skirts and ran out the door! she saw Enjolras lock the door and her mother and Eponine were fighting. Ramin was trying to calm them both down but was having little success. After a safe enough distance, Grantaire set her down and they ducked under a weeping willow tree.

Grantaire tugged at his tie. "Your mother must have loved these trees. They're on every property she has."

She nodded. "She does."

"Not a much as I love you." Grantaire tugged her close to him and she deeply inhaled. "I know, this isn't the place or time, but I cannot bear to stand by and watch you disappear from my life again." He pulled away and looked at her. his blue eyes were brightly shining and passion radiated from every inch of him. "I should have never let you go that night, but since we're here, I must tell you. I still love you, I never stopped loving you, I know never will."

He inhaled briefly before continuing. Every inch of her shook as he continued speaking. "I don't want to see what we have come to an end and I'm asking you again. Chantelle, come home with me now, marry me." Grantaire held her hand as he slid down on one knee. "I'm begging you, don't marry anyone else but me. if you do marry someone else, my heart will truly break and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Oh Grantaire." She knelt down beside him and held his hand. "Forgive me, please." The words were somehow able to make it up past her pounding heart. "I've never known this feeling of love before. I've lived without it all my life. I never knew so how could I have possibly even recognized it? Is it any wonder that I didn't even recognize you?"

She touched his face gently and he turned his head to press a kiss to her palm. Her breathing hitched but she continued anyway. "You brought love to me for the first time. I will spend my entire life trying to tell you how you've changed my life. How do I tell you that every moment with you makes me ache when I think of not being with you?

"Chantelle."

"Please, let me finish." She placed a finger over his lips. "There is so much I wish to say to you, but…now…I find I cannot find the words. Except, the ones…you've dreamed that you've heard me say to you." She inhaled and whispered. "Grantaire…..I love you."

Grantaire pulled them both up from the ground and kissed her deeply. feelings of conflict emerged and she found the strength for once, to push them aside.

But when they broke the kiss and she looked into his eyes, her heart stopped. The look of passion within his eyes, frightened and rocked her to the core. "Don't come any closer."

Grantaire laughed as he gripped her around the waist. "I can't get much closer than this!"

"Grantaire, please," she begged as she turned aside. "I-I I've never been in love before, this...is so new for me. Nor, have I seen a man in love, in love with me, wanting me so much as you do."

He chuckled. "Am I frightening you?"

"I think I always be afraid of you."

Grantaire released her but captured her face with his hands. "Chantelle, I'm thirsty for your lips, for the look in your eyes when you're my wife and you can hardly speak."

She trembled. "You mustn't talk like that or…or look at me like that. It's not decent…nor right."

"Chantelle," He ran a finger down her throat. "I never thought that you could love me. Can you blame if…even now I want to make you my captive forever?"

"Please," she closed her eyes. "you're frightening me."

"As soon as you can get out of this house, I'm carrying you off into the darkness and you'll be my treasure as long I'm alive. No one will touch it, for you'll be mine forever."

"Oh Grantaire, I don't know where you get that tongue of yours but you do carry on so. But stay what you want, I don't care! I've never been so happy before!" She laughed. "Here on this night, my life begins."

"Take my hand." He held out his hand to her as he stepped out from under the willow tree. "we'll be one forever now."

She reached and accepted his hand and all that he was offering with it. "But first…we have to see my mother."

Grantaire groaned. "Really? Why can't we just run for it?"

"Because I owe it to her to tell her face to face. I'm not a child." She said. "It took the mere sight of you to make me wake up and somehow find the fight in me again. You owe it to yourself, years from now you'll probably be asking if I was too hasty in going. You'll wonder why I wasn't given the chance to prove that I did not want, need nor desire those luxuries I turned away. it is for your good as well as mine."

Grantaire sighed and touched her face. "Well, my Chantelle has become quite strong, haven't you?"

She nodded. "You're a very powerful motivator. Now, shall we go inside?"

* * *

**Sorry about the delays but I've been captivated and distracted by BBC's Merlin TV. Series. This possibly has three more chapters left I'm sorry to say.**


	15. When I look at you

Chapter Fifteen

When I look at you

Grantaire parted the hanging willow branches as he tugged her towards the house. "I know I said I'd pull the stars out of the sky for you," he stopped and pulled her towards him again. "but, I didn't say I'd battle the demons of Hell for you. But, I shall be glad to do so for you."

"Grantaire!" She fought to keep from laughing but did so anyway. "How come you are able to say and do such wicked things at times and instantly make me pardon you?"

"Because…I am perfectly innocent!" she giggled and pulled free. She heard him laughing loudly behind her as she ran towards the house. "I'm going to get you!"

She shrieked and raced up to the glass door to see that Eponine was still shouting with her mother. Enjolras and Ramin nowhere to be seen. She and Grantaire banged on the door and Eponine stared at them before grinning broadly.

"Enjolras! Get down here with that key!"

A few minutes later Enjolras came charging down the stairs with several guards behind him.

Grantaire grinned as he took in Enjolras's sloppy appearance. Obviously because he'd been running around keeping the key from the guards. "That's a friend for you!" He laughed. "A true friend!"

Enjolras unlocked the door and pulled open. "Thank you! Now, I do not want to be skewered over you and your silly love affair!"

"Guards!" Her mother snapped. "Leave us! Now!" She turned towards Adyna and grabbed her by the elbow. "I told you not to see him again!"

Adyna pulled back and yanked her arm away. The moment she did that, something between and inside her broke free. It was if…the chains of defeat that had been holding her down for so many years finally snapped. She'd found love; and that love had finally given her the words that she needed to speak.

She pulled back and straightened. "Mother,….I do not expect your blessing on this but you must know." She inhaled and spoke clearly. "Grantaire and I are getting married."

"NO!" Her mother screamed before grabbing her by the throat. "NO! NO! NO!" Grantaire pulled her off her, she gasped her for air as she rubbed her throat. "Where? Where did I fail? I did everything for you! for both of you!" She slowly sank to the ground in a mess of tears. "Why? Where did I go wrong? No matter…what I do… you both…disappoint me!"

"It's not your fault. You tried your best." Eponine explained kneeling beside her. "Our paths led away from your dreams you held for us."

Her mother shoved her and Eponine fell on her backside. Enjolras was beside her. "Easy! She's pregnant!"

Her mother stared at her as did Grantaire. But he instantly grinned and laughed. "Way to go Enjolras!"

"Shut up Grantaire." Enjolras said as he pulled his wife up from the ground. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"I want all of you out of my house." Her mother stood up. "I don't want to see either of you. especially you Adyna."

"My name is Chantelle." She said quietly. "As Naomi changed her name to 'Mara' I change mine back to Chantelle."

"I don't care! Get out!"

"Please, just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me! You don't listen to me! Your own mother! How is he to take care of you?" She screamed. "How? He can't take of you!"

Chantelle ran her hands through her hair. "How he 'takes care' of me is something we've done so before. We lived together for a few weeks, innocently enough. And while, our lifestyle wasn't rich and luxurious, it was simple and comfortable."

"I can take care of her." Grantaire said. "I've got a job as a journalist…it's nothing to brag about, but it is enough so she'll never want for anything. Nor will she even have to work another day in her life."

"And where will she live? In the streets?" She spat at Grantaire. "Face it, you're just taking her back to the life she escaped from. And don't think I don't know all about you! a drunken law student!"

"I don't drink!" At Enjolras's snort, he hastily corrected himself. "Well…not as much as I used to."

"And then after all she's been through…you try to take her! she cannot handle a sexual relationship with anyone!"

Grantaire gripped her about the waist tightly. "I'm aware of what Chantelle's been through. I was present for when she was tortured and I couldn't help her." She trembled as he pressed as kiss to her head. "I was gentle with her at first, but then I realized that she needed to come out of that darkness that had been swallowing her up all her life. I had to be stronger and rebuild her confidence to trust. When I sensed that she was uncomfortable, I waited until she signaled that all was well with her. I've seen her face come to life everytime we're together. She's strong, a lot stronger than you realize." He continued passionately. "Think about it! Don't you realize what a strong woman she is? By all accounts and reason, due to the torture she's endured, she should be dead by now. Suicide or by someone else's hand, but she's not, she's here and she's with me."

"She was practically to marry Ramin!"

"But," Ramin said quietly as he approached them. All heads turned towards them and the blood drained away from her face as everything that had been spoken came to haunt her mind. "I wasn't going to ask. She didn't love me, but I know, our marriage wouldn't have lasted. She wasn't meant for me, but it was an honor to have fought for her love."

"She doesn't deserve him! He's not good for her!"

"You're right. he's not good for her. he's perfect for her. I mean it! look at them. I've never seen Chantelle's face look like that anytime that she's with me. And her words, she doesn't argue or talk so passionately about anyone! They were meant to be together." Ramin's voice cracked slightly. "And…no matter how hard I may pray or wish it….she will not belong to me. I also…will not be able to take care of her for long." Ramin cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "I've…bequeathed my estate…to Grantaire upon my mother's death."

Everyone gasped especially Grantaire, who immediately began shaking his head. "No. I can't."

"I am dying!" Ramin bit out. "it is my dying wish. You are to take care of my mother, allow her to live comfortably wherever she chooses! Take care of her until she dies! Swear it to me!"

Grantaire stared at Ramin before slowly extending his hand. "I swear this before God, I will do as you ask."

Ramin shook his hand. "Thank you."

She wiped her eyes as Ramin turned to back away. A bubbling welled up in her chest and she called his name. "Ramin!"

He turned around as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. he staggered a little and breathed quietly. "Thank you."

"Could you…say 'it' once to me?" He whispered. "That…you love me."

She held him closer. "I do. I love you dearly."

Ramin pulled away and kissed her on the mouth. she smiled and let him kiss her before gently breaking the kiss. Ramin smiled sadly at her and turned to quickly walk away from the party.

"Are you happy?" Her mother asked. "You broke that man's heart."

"His heart was failing him all ready." She said quietly. "I either prolonged the inevitable or hastened it." She sniffled and watched as Ramin closed the front door behind him. "There goes….a great man. A man after God's own heart. A man I wish could have found true love before his passing." She felt Grantaire's hands on her shoulder's and she turned to face him. "I'm sorry about that."

"No." He shook his head. "Don't apologize. There was a time when Eponine put my mind at rest like you did." Grantaire linked her hands with his. "When I look at you…you are touching me. You say everything…just by looking at me." He rubbed her arms. "Now….are we ready to go home?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm ready." She turned to her mother. "I didn't wish to disappoint you. but can't you wish me happiness? I've never been happy like this until Grantaire." She walked up to her. "You, Grantaire, Eponine and Enjolras are the only friends I have in this world. I should hate to loose you as well. Please mother, can you try to put Grantaire's position behind in your mind and look at him? please? For my sake? For Eponine and her baby's sake? I don't know if I can have a baby, but I want you to be there if Grantaire and I are able to have one."


	16. The wedding

Chapter sixteen

The Wedding

* * *

_One year later,_

* * *

"Enjolras!" Grantaire shouted. "You're not helping!"

"Stop it Enjolras!" Marius said. "Ignore him Grantaire. I'd hit him if he weren't' hiding behind his son! You look great."

"You think so?" He fidgeted with his tie. "I feel terrible."

"Trust me." He said with a smirk. "Chantelle is going to swoon at the sight of you."

"You do." Enjolras fought to keep his laughter back. "I am so sorry Grantaire… still…. I never thought…I'd see you in…a suit like this!"

"And I never thought I'd see you holding a babe!" he shot back. "You and Eponine…you two had twins!" Enjolras scowled. "All with a year of being married! Who'd have ever thought of that? Considering that you couldn't stand her."

"And Eponine and my private life,"

"You two flaunt your bedroom life to the whole world." He said. "Honestly! She's expecting again!"

Enjolras laughed. "You're wrong, she hasn't told me she's expecting again. Besides, it's impossible."

Grantaire nodded. "Hmmm….if you say so."

Enjolras scowled. "What makes you say that? Tell me!"

"Enough you two!" Marius said. "It took a lot of time and patience to get you two where you are! Can we enjoy this wedding in peace?"

Grantaire nodded. It had taken a lot for them to get there. In spite of their deepest desires to wed, things hadn't gone that way for them. Chantelle insisted on waiting until Eponine had her baby. Moreover, it turned out to that she had twins; Hadley and Hannah Legard. Enjolras hated the name Hadley, but Eponine loved it and Enjolras was stuck with a son named Hadley.

Then when they were planning the wedding….Ramin died. Chantelle was by his side when he passed away. his mother had passed away a mere day before him because of a carriage accident that had happened. The shock had hastened Ramin to his death. Grantaire would never forget her sobs as he held her close. Then it seemed only right to wait several months out of respect.

"Grantaire!" Marius said giving him a shake. "Everyone's waiting."

Grantaire jumped slightly. "Right. let's go."

"This is a moment I shall boast about to my grandchildren." Enjolras said.

"Shut up Enjolras!" Marius and Grantaire snapped.

* * *

"Oh Eponine!" Chantelle said. "That's wonderful! When are you going to tell Enjolras?"

"Tonight. I've got the whole thing planned out!"

"I'm so happy for you. And not in the bathtub this time, Enjolras would appreciate that." Eponine opened her box containing her wedding dress and stared at it in horror. "No!"

"What?" Eponine asked.

"My dress is gone!" She said. "It's white! I wanted pink."

"What's wrong with white?"

"No!" Chantelle cried. "I cannot wear white! It's not right!" She snapped her fingers. "Grantaire! I'll bet he did this!" Eponine nodded. "How dare he!?"

"Now, Chantelle," Eponine said as she bounced Hannah. "Calm down. Grantaire knew what he was doing. It's the same dress you asked for, just in white instead of pink."

"But I'm not pure!" She cried. "I was whore for so many years."

"I'm not arguing with Grantaire, but he was right about your pink dress. It's every man's dream to see his bride in white."

"Were you aware of this?" She demanded. "Tell me!"

"Only a few minutes ago. But, I do have the pink dress, which I will give to you, after you've tried on the white dress."

"You're heartless."

"I'm pregnant. So you have to tolerate me."

Chantelle moaned and got into the white dress. "I look dead in white."

"That's not what Grantaire says." Eponine said as she laced up the back of Chantelle's dress. "He says you _never _wear white."

"I don't wear. I'll never wear it."

"I think you look beautiful." Eponine smiled. "All right. turn around and look."

Chantelle did as she asked and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hesitated and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Chantelle." Eponine sighed. "You look gorgeous. Your red hair looks so beautiful against the dress."

"Yes." They spun around to see her mother standing there. "You do look beautiful."

Both girls stared at their mother in shock. her mother had vanished not long after that incident and they hadn't seen her since.

Chantelle gasped. "Are you…what are you-"

"I'm wishing my daughter happiness on her wedding day." Her mother looked… different somehow. There was something….in her eyes that was different as well. "And I wish to apologize, I shall not ask for your forgiveness because I do not deserve it."

"I grant it anyway." Eponine nodded in agreement.

"Be quiet and let me finish. I was a fool, a selfish and cruel woman. I know you'll find it hard to believe that I've changed rather drastically. But…there's a reason for it and if…I'm allowed to be at your wedding-"

"Definitely."

"I must ask that my husband be welcome as well."

* * *

Grantaire groaned. "What is taking her so long?"

"Maybe she saw you in that suit," Enjolras snickered. "and ran for England!"

"Shut up Enjolras!" Marius said. "Honestly. Married life doesn't suit you!" Enjolras frowned at that remark. "You've become quite drunk with a bad sense of humor at the worst times and frankly, I miss it when you were moody and telling Eponine to shut up!"

Cosette, looking somewhat tired, stood up from the pew. "Shall I go and see where they are?"

"No dearest." Marius said coming down to ease her back to her seat. Cosette was expecting her first child and it was obvious to all around that her pregnancy wasn't going to be an easy one. "You rest, ok? I'll go myself."

Cosette frowned slightly. "But, can I not go with you? I mean, after all it is the bride's dressing room."

Enjolras moved towards the room. "Marius, calm the groom and your wife while I check upon mine."

* * *

"Yes...but you." Chantelle felt as if she'd been struck by an ice-cold hand. "Married?"

"I don't understand!" Eponine said. "Who? When?"

"I went to Italy to try to forget my sorrows and I took up painting." Her mother cleared her throat. "To my dismay…I found myself having feelings for my tutor. I was ripe for an affair, but he wasn't going to have one. Like your Grantaire, he was a rather …insistent lover, but he wanted to take me in marriage, so I did as he requested."

"Mother…you didn't marry him for-"

"No, I didn't?" She sighed. "The moment I married him, I knew it was the right choice. But enough about me," her mother said. "this is your day. Your husband is waiting for you."

"But…this is too much."

"I know." She sighed. "I shouldn't have come but…Alejandro insisted that I do so."

"Alejandro?" Eponine said. "I thought you said he was Italian."

"He's part Italian. I'll explain later." Her mother moved towards her taking her floor length veil and fastening it to her head. "Now, let's get you married."

"Eponine?" Enjolras called through the door. "Grantaire's getting worried."

"Tell him she's coming," her mother called through the door. "there's been a lot going on this side of the door in the last few moments."

* * *

Grantaire jumped as the violin quartet began playing the music that announced Chantelle would be coming up the aisle.

"Here she comes." Marius said.

Grantaire spun around and he felt all the blood rush to his brain as he took in the sight of his bride. Chantelle was actually in the white wedding dress he'd ordered and she looked like an angel. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until she held her hand out to him and whispered. "Breathe."

He exhaled and then inhaled. "I can….now with you by my side." Tears filled Chantelle's eyes and she shook her head. "I shall remember this moment forever, whenever I look at you."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay, but I was practicing doing three 360 spins at top speed. I fell down and I had bruises on my whole left arm and shoulder. So typing was impossible to do with one hand and I had to wait until my arm had recovered.**


	17. She is his

Epilogue

She is his

* * *

_The following morning,_

* * *

Chantelle stirred to find that she was pressed against Grantaire's bare chest. Even when he was sound asleep, his arms were around her waist. His soft breathing let her know that he was still sleeping.

The wedding had been beautiful; she'd remember it always. When Grantaire had kissed her, she hadn't wanted him to stop or to let her go. When they'd pulled away, she'd discovered that she was clutching onto his lapels.

Marius and Enjolras had begun laughing at them at them point. Enjolras began commenting about Grantaire and his 'power' over women. And Grantaire took great pleasure in revealing as how they were now brothers.

Her mother's husband was close to her age and very handsome in an elderly way. Eponine's father had shown up, alone. He had almost stomped out and left, but had stayed at Eponine's insistence. He hadn't quite forgiven her for her testimony in court and she doubted if those scars would heal so soon in time.

She studied her husband's peaceful face as tears dribbled down her cheeks. Her mind and heart recalled last night when they'd consummated their marriage. She had been scared and frightened. But Grantaire proved her comfort was above his needs. He had spent almost an hour accustoming her to his touch before they'd become one.

That act had caused her blood to run cold and he had sensed it. Again, he'd waited for her a few minutes while murmuring words of love into her ear. Slowly, she'd felt her body flourish and come alive and she stopped hesitating that night. She felt the last icicles of fear around her heart melt and all of her being belonged to him alone.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes as Grantaire stirred. His sleepy blue eyes opened and he became alert as he took in her tears. "Chantelle," he sat up and pulled her up. "what's the matter? Please, don't cry."

She shook her head as he wiped her eyes. "I'm…sorry. you," she shook her head at his worried look. "you are…so wonderful to me. Last night….it meant more to me than you can ever know. I'm free now."

"Free, Chantelle?"

"Last night, I'm free from everything." She ran her finger over his chin. "I'm free from the past."

"Honestly?" He asked. "Completely and fully?"

"Definitely." She sat up and smirked. "Now, onto more pleasant things. Now, Enjolras told me that you were planning to be a doctor at one point." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now... why don't you take all that scientific knowledge that you have tucked away inside your brain and put it to good use?"

Grantaire laughed as he pulled her closer to him. "With pleasure."

* * *

_Two years later,_

* * *

Chantelle shrieked as she felt lips on her neck. She spun around to see Grantaire grinning at her. "You…scared me!" She gasped. "When did you get back? How did your lecture go?'

"It went well. And I'm sorry for scaring you." He kissed her on the mouth and frowned. "You're sticky. What have you been eating? Don't tell me!" He closed his eyes and spoke. "That raspberry crumble pie you baked? You left me some I hope?"

Her smile vanished and she looked down at the pie pan that held almost a third of the pie left. "I left you a piece."

Grantaire looked at the pie pan and chuckled. "Don't tell me you ate all of this?"

She nodded and stood up holding the pie pan. "Yes. I did."

Grantaire began removing his coat. "You ate two-thirds of a pie Red, come on." He set his coat and vest down on the table. He approached as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Hand over the pie."

She smiled flirtatiously. "You don't want the pie."

"I don't?"

She nodded as she stuck her finger in a raspberry before licking her finger slowly. "You don't want the pie."

"I'd almost believe you," he said as he matched step for step across the kitchen. "but, tell me, what do I want instead?"

"You want me." she said seductively. "Why would you want a pie when you could have me?"

She let out a shriek as she hit the kitchen wall; she'd missed the door by a foot. Grantaire noticed and he pinned her against the wall with a single quick move. She began laughing as he reached for the pie.

"No!" She giggled. "Grantaire! No!"

He snatched the pie out of her hands. "Why not?"

"Because I'd like to eat it!" She reached for it. "Please." In one smooth motion, Grantaire swooped her up onto the counter and set the pie to the far left of her. "Grantaire. That's mean."

He laughed and rubbed her silken knees. "Now," he began inching her skirt up slowly. "is this…the dessert you had in mind for me?"

She nodded as his cold fingers moved slowly up from below her knee, upwards. "Grantaire…wait."

"Why should I?" He asked as he kissed her.

"I need to…tell you something."

"Make it quick."

"I'm," she gasped as his hands grew closer to her center. "pregnant."

Grantaire's hands stopped and she felt his entire body stiffen up. He pulled back and stared at her, his blue eyes wide with shock. She started laughing and crying as Grantaire shook his head in amazement. "Oh dear God! Chantelle?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! We're having a baby!"

She watched as Grantaire tugged her off the counter. She stared at him as he stared at his hands that were upon her waist. She inhaled and waited for him to react and say something. She watched as he slowly knelt, still keeping his hands on her waist. She frowned as he leaned forward, resting his head on her stomach. His shaking shoulders explained his reaction to her.

Grantaire was crying.

"Grantaire?"

"Oh God above," she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I thank you so much for your blessings. For my wonderful wife. For the child….that I had secretly hoped for so long. Thank you….for everything." He looked up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "My love…are you sure?" He ran his thumbs over her abdomen. "We're going to be parents?"

She knelt. "Yes. Look at me…believe me."

"When I look at you, I can believe anything you tell me." He stood up and wiped his eyes looking a little uneasy about being caught at such an unmanly moment. "Now, no more tears."

"Indeed. But, as I say," she wiped a tear from his eye. "it is a great man that cry openly before his wife."

"Thank you," he cleared his throat. "but, I don't think I shall do it much more often."

"You will." She said taking his hand placing it upon her stomach. "Because life after this birth will be full of tears. Happy ones and sad ones; I am so glad to be the one you asked me to share them with."

"I am the one blessed. You chose me and I am the one who will be eternally grateful to you. You chose to share each day with me, each night and morning."

"Because you hold my love for our whole lifetime together Grantaire." She blushed. "Now, I'm talking like you!"

He laughed. "Really, my tongue can not have as profound an affect on you as you claim. Then…I look at you and I wonder."

"You don't wonder…you know." She smiled. "You know Grantaire. You know that when you look at me, you have me completely. Nothing will ever part us. Ever."

"I'm holding you to that my love."

"Then never let me go."

* * *

**Yes, this is the end. Thank you everyone for reviewing, subscribing and marking it as your favorite. I am contemplainting writing a Merlin fic or my first Phantom of the opera story with Raoul getting Christine and Erik as the villian. (And I decided this _after _buying tickets to see Ramin Karimloo.) I'm blaming Hadley Fraser, I'm a little gaga over him at the moment. Those who haven't seen Merlin yet, I heartily reccomend it. It's a spectacular T.V Series and I'm very upset that it only has 5 seasons! Thank you everyone for your support!**


End file.
